


Vision meets Molly

by Melodrama_tinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Biracial Character, Black Character(s), Car Accidents, Car Sex, Cultural Differences, Cute, Danger, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Human Vision (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Impregnation, Infinity Gems, Innocence, Interracial Relationship, Italiano | Italian, Loss of Parent(s), Lost Boys, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Discovery, Sex, Shyness, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodrama_tinie/pseuds/Melodrama_tinie
Summary: Vision wants to explore this common feeling that's Love. He saved Molly Davon of a car accident and then they became friends. Molly is a mixed black woman and Vision is a red synthezoide. How will they deal with their differences? Plus, being an Avenger with an endless power is not without any danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I want to write an Vision/OC because I see there are not a lot which are centric Vision. I really like this character and I have this Idea in my head so I wrote it. I hope somewhere, there will be someone who will like it. Good reading!**

**I don't own Avengers or Vision but Molina Davon is all mine.**

* * *

Molly and her father were laughing over Thanksgiving dinner. They had spent the evening with her father's friend. The dinner was pleasant and the atmosphere was of family, everything was perfect, but the specter of her mother's death hovered above them. At least that evening, they were able to laugh again, the time of tears had passed and it was time to go on living. Molly laughed at a joke that her father made and he also laughed with her. The evening brought light into their lives even though the recent months were sad. Molly's mother died of a heart attack. It was so fast, so sudden. No one could tell her goodbye, she was just gone. These past months had been the saddest of her life and now she finally smiled.

Molly brushed a curly hair off her face and looked at the snowy landscape. It was night and it was snowing heavily. Billy's friends had offered to spend the night at their home but Molly had an exam the next day. She did not want to go so early so she and Billy decided to return despite the snowfall.

"I love to see you smile," Billy told his daughter while driving. She turned to him and smiled, showing all her teeth and he laughed. "Not that kind of smile, idiot. I like to see when you truly smile so I can see your pretty dimples."

"Okay, I'll smile more often if you want," Molly laughed.

"I would love to. We can go to my friends' for Christmas."

"Yeah, I would like it! They are really nice and funny."

"Yes, I do not remember the last time I laughed so much," he chuckled, "especially when her husband started dancing and shaking his butt. I've never seen anyone dance as badly as him," they laughed.

"He was so fun, it's like he was stung by hundreds of ants, I think he did it on purpose, right? Really, did Henry really dance like that?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I'm afraid Henry really danced like that."

She laughed, "No way."

"Yes, I swear," he laughed, "one day we-"

"DAD STOP! STOP! THERE IS A DEER ON THE ROAD," Molly cried but he did not have time to turn, with the speed and the wet road it all went very quickly. The car violently struck the deer, then made several barrel rolls before leaving the road and rolling down a hill nearby. The car stopped after hitting a tree down the hill.

Smoke came out the hood of the car that was dented in different places. The tree had flattened the entire backseat. There was blood everywhere. Molly moaned in pain, she licked her lips and felt a dull pain in her leg. She uttered a cry of pain when she tried to move, but stopped. She blinked her eyes open, her vision tarnished by the blood running down her forehead. She raised her trembling hand to wipe the blood from her eyes. When it was done, she could see better. Molly saw fire coming out the hood, she lowered her head on her leg and saw that her pain was due to a huge piece of wood that pierced her thigh. She coughed blood and moaned.

Molly slowly turned her head towards her father and began to cry.

"Dad ..." She swallowed hard, "Dad? Dad please answer me," she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. She wept, she would not admit what her eyes saw. She could not bear it. "Dad dad ... Please ... I need you ... Wake up," she begged, but Billy did not move.

His head was on the wheel, eyes wide open and blood was dripping all over his face and his body. Billy was killed instantly, his head banged on the steering wheel during the crash which crushed his skull and Molly's crying could not bring him back. Minutes passed and the fire began to grow. She calmed down, she stopped looking at the dead body of her father by her side but the hot tears continued to stream down her cheeks. It was cold, her teeth began to chatter. She watched the fire from a distance.

"This is how I will die ... This is how I end my life," she wept. "I wish I could have fallen in love ... gotten married... had children ... skating ..." She rambled and quoted all the things she wanted to do. "But I'm going to die," she burst into tears, feeling faint, "I am dying ... I do not want to die," she said softly, closing her eyes.

Molly felt strong arms hold her, she opened her eyes within a few seconds.

"You're not going to die today," the man with the red face said softly. She wanted to answer but everything went black.

* * *

Molly slowly awoke. She groaned in pain but the pain was bearable. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she opened her eyes and was greeted by the soft light of the day. The room was fully illuminated, it was a very modern room. The furniture was white, the walls and curtains were, too. She thought of a hospital but the bed was too big and too soft. She licked her dry lips, her throat cried for a little water. Molly blinked at the table next to the bed. There was a glass of water and a pitcher nearby. She tried to straighten up enough to use her arms but she felt too weak. She sighed and closed her eyes.

The memories of that night came to the surface: the accident, her father and blood. Her eyes filled with tears thinking about Billy.

"Daddy ..." she murmured, in fact she had spoken aloud but her throat hurt. "Dad?" she said stronger, pushing her vocal cords. Tears were beginning to rise, she felt panic. " Dad?" she almost cried.

The door opened and a man returned. He was wearing a gray sweater and a white shirt under the sweater, black pants and black shoes. He was elegant but he was not normal, at least his skin color was not. He was red, his skin was red. There were complicated metal parts on his skin, a yellow stone in middle of his forehead and his eyes... his eyes were blue, but a blue that was not human. He was not human. She began to really panic. She wanted to get up and run away as far from him as possible. Vision saw her distress and stopped walking toward her.

"Hello," he said in a soft, but masculine voice.

She did not answer. She tried to get up from bed despite the dull pain in her thigh.

"I advise you not to move, you'll be very hurt if you continue to make sudden movements."

She turned and screamed with pain. Vision walked quickly to her and put the tray of food on the table next to the bed. He stood before the bed and looked at her body, as if he was scanning it.

"It hurts..." she turned her head on the soft pillow, "why does it hurt so much !?"

"You were in a serious car accident, you had a concussion, you have scratches all over your body and a puncture in your thigh. It is normal to feel pain, Molina."

Her hazel eyes rested on him and she frowned.

"How? How do you know my name?"

"I took your fingerprints and did a search on you to see if you have any allergies to medications," he said, standing before the bed. His voice was soothing but she continued to panic.

"My father... he was in the car with me," she looked at him, tears in her eyes. Vision shook his head.

"I'm sorry, he died on the spot. I was not able to do something to save him."

Molly burst into tears, "No... no, he must be alive, he's all I have. You are mistaken," she wept. Vision sat on the bed, she was too shaken to care, "He is all that remains to me," she cried. She put her hands on her face and continued to cry. Vision looked at her. He did not know what to do, so he remained silent.

He looked at her crying, her body shaking with tears, her hands full of scars over her eyes. She continued to cry without stopping.

Vision knew the origin of all this trouble. He had seen her medical records and he had information on almost all her whole life. He could not say that he knew her, but from the wealth of information he had gathered, he knew that her mother had died some time ago and that the loss of her father would be a devastating factor. He was still learning about human feelings and at the moment he felt empathy and sadness for her.

After a few minutes, her body was no longer shaking, but he could hear her sniffling. She lowered her hands and placed them on her arms in an attempt to warm up. He understood that she was cold. Vision got up and walked through the room to a closet. Molly followed each of his gestures. He took a large blanket and closed the closet. He came to stand at the end of the bed and unfolded the blanket that fell like rain on her. Molly snuggled under the warm blanket, her eyes slightly red and her face wet with her tears.

He came to stand beside the bed, facing her again, and tried to sit down.

"Do not come near me..." she whispered.

He changed his mind and remained standing, "I've prepared soup, you have been asleep for two days. You need to eat in order to gain strength."

She looked at him, scrutinizing his cyber red face and his clear blue eyes.

"You're not human."

"No."

"What are you?" She put the blanket on her shoulders, so you could only see her head. Her brown curls were spread over the pillow like waves.

"I'm a synthezoide."

"A robot?"

"A synthezoide. I was created by synthesis."

She lowered her eyes and inhaled deeply, she repressed the tears that threatened to spill thinking of her father. She still saw his face full of blood on the seat of the car.

"I... you saved my life... it was you in the car."

"Yes, it was me, I saw smoke and I came up to you to rescue people potentially in danger. You were the only living person in-"

She began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean..."

"Please... leave me alone just a few minutes," she said softly.

He nodded, "Of course ... I recommend you drink the soup. I hope you will enjoy it, I hesitated as the ingredients you can-"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted angrily. Vision nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Behind the closed door he could hear her crying in the room.

He went into the kitchen to clean. He had made a little mess to make pumpkin soup. According to his research, it had soothing virtues. He hoped that it would calm her.

Two days ago, he saw smoke in the distance through the large transparent panes of his quarters. He had hesitated to leave, Tony Stark had asked him to stay in the New Avenger facility in upstate New York until Thor came back with an explanation of his stone. There was no mission that needed his help so he had, of course, accepted. All the other Avengers were on a mission and he remained alone in the large apartment. He delighted in this quiet, this little moment of peace after the escapades in Sokovia. But to see the smoke go up and to stay put when the probability of an accident can be deadly, did not fit into his vision of the protection of life.

He flew toward the accident and helped the person in danger. Unfortunately, her father was already dead when he arrived. He took her away from the car and it exploded seconds after his flight. He carried Molly to his apartments and provided her care. There were all the latest medical technology in the infirmary. He repaired the damaged tissue from her thigh and stopped all bleeding. Physically, she should get better but he knew that mentally, she would be destroyed.

After he carefully finished cleaning the kitchen, he went to sit on the desk chair and started typing on the computer keyboard.

* * *

Molly woke up. She did not know she had fallen asleep. She cried so much that she didn't know if she still had tears to cry. Her eyes stung with sunlight but she opened them anyway. Her stomach growled and she wanted a shower. Molly moved slowly, dreading the pain in her thigh but strangely it was no more painful, she just felt a slight discomfort. Molly gently went down to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the cold floor. She took the glass of water and drank greedily. She drank at least three glasses of water before she really quenched her thirst. She looked at the now cold bowl of soup on wooden tray. There were a few slices of bread, fruit juice, and all kind of small tubs of yogurt. Molly bit her lower lip, she thought of this man... at least this thing that looks like a man, who saved her life.

She wondered if she didn't react too harshly to him. Molly followed the news, all these stories about the Avengers, crazy robots, aliens who want to destroy the earth, cities that fly... she had heard echoes of these stories but they did not interest her more than that. They were super heroes, living in the best houses while she was a normal girl living in a small house in upstate New York.

Molly got up slowly, grabbing the edge of the bed. She took a look at herself, her green knit sweater and her jeans were gone. She wore a dress that looked like the ones in hospitals and she was naked underneath. She made a mental note to ask to the red man who dared to undress her. She hissed in pain when she put her weight on her thigh.

"Oh my God..." she said. Molly put one foot before the other and walked away from the bed. One foot before the other and then another and then another, and then she lost her balance and fell to the ground screaming. "Damn it..."

"Molina..." Vision appeared in the room and put a leg on the floor to help her recover. When he tried to touch her, she flinched away.

"Don't touch me," she said harshly and Vision took his hand away from her as she sat on the floor. She put a hand over her face, sniffling, "I'm sorry ... I did not mean..." she looked away, avoiding looking at him.

"It's normal, I understand that you were frightened by something you do not understand," he said softly, "but know that you do not have to be afraid of me, I will not harm you."

She turned her head towards him and locked at his blue eyes. She frowned.

"Your eyes are..."

"Blue. And yours are a hazelnut color with light green orbs. I would add that they are very beautiful," Vision said, turning his head, she even thought he looked shy.

She smiled in spite of herself.

"Could you help me to go to... the bathroom. Um... um, I need to..." she felt embarrassed.

"Ooh yes, of course, allow me to carry you, this will be faster."

Molly hesitated for a moment but nodded.

Vision approached and put a hand on her back and put an arm below her legs. He gently lifted her and she put her arms around his neck. He carried her bridal style and their faces were a few inches from each other. She licked her bottom lip nervously, embarrassed by their proximity while she was naked. He turned and started walking toward the bathroom.

"You know my name but I do not know yours. What is your name?"

"My name is Vision."

"Vision?"

"Yes..."

"So you can see the future and stuff like that?" she asked curiously.

"No, but I have many other skills."

He went into the bathroom and put her in front of the tub and walked away from her.

"Do you need something else?"

"Um... no. I just want to wash."

He nodded and he was about to leave.

"Vision?"

"Yes, Molina?" He turned around.

"Um... thank you for saving me. Just thank you."

He smiled, "You are welcome."

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly filled the bath and poured some bath salts in the warm water. She brushed her teeth and quickly undressed. She removed her bandages and then sank in the soothing water with a hiss. Sitting comfortably in the bath, she felt good. The hot water relaxed her muscles and the flower scent was paradise. She put her head in the water and then came out with her hands behind her head to smooth her wet curly hair. Molly put her head on the bathtub and she started to think about everything that happened. She thought of her father, her mother, their premature deaths. She thought about her studies. She missed two days of exams and she knew that her year was already over anyway. Molly never liked Law studies, she chose this career because her mother wanted to study law as a youngster and she gave her the same envy. Now all of this was aimless. She was aimless.

"What am I supposed to do without them?" she thought to herself. Tears ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

She spent 40 minutes in the bath. Her fingers were already withered and the water had cooled, but she did not move. She had fallen asleep, her body started shivering with the cold that filled the room.

Vision walked into her bedroom to put on clean clothes on her bed when he felt that the temperature of the room was cold. Logically, Molly should be out of her bath right now, but she was not in the room. He put the clothes on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He knocked several times but she did not answer. He waited a few minutes and then opened the door.

"Molina? You should-" he saw Molly in the bath, her lips were blue and her skin caramel color were now pale. He ran to her and plunged his arms into the tub to carry her. He took her wet body and placed it on the ground, and found a bathrobe to cover her with. "Molina, Molina wake up," he tapped her cheeks. She was in thermal shock. "Molina?" he repeated.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Vision..."

"Yes, you stayed too long in the water while the temperature decreased. You need to dry off and warm up." He gently stroked her cheek, which was dangerously cold. Molly had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Why? Why did you save me? I am nobody... I am nobody."

"You are not nobody, you are Molina Davon and you have to live for your dreams. Do not give up, do not be swallowed up by your pain. Time heals all wounds and yours will end soon."

She smiled weakly, "Are you sure you are a robot?"

"In fact, I am not a robot. I have all the characteristics of a human but I was made synthetically. Molina, we can continue this discussion when you are dry."

"I ... I ..." she fainted.

* * *

Molly woke up to the sound of fire crackling. She was hot and was pleasantly wrapped in blankets. She opened her eyes and her eyes went directly to the crackling fire at the fireplace in front of her. She smiled. She used to sit like this in front of the fireplace of her home when it snowed. She yawned and sat on the covers. She was wearing a white tank top and pajama bottoms. She frowned.

"Molina?" Vision attracted her attention. She turned her head toward him. He had changed his clothes, he was wearing a dark sweater and black pants. He had a tray in his hands with the same cup as before. "I warmed you a cup of soup, I could see that you did not drink the cup that I left in your room."

She narrowed her eyes, "Is it you who put me in these clothes...again?"

"Yes, I dried you and dressed you, so you would not go into hypothermia." She frowned.

He walked up with the tray and laid it down next to her and stayed standing.

"Do you want me to add some ingredients that you like?"

"Mmm..." she took a deep breath of the delicious smell. She almost forgot that Vision had manipulated her naked body. "It feels good and I'm starving," she said quickly. She put her curly long hair to one side and took the warm cup. She blew a little and drank. "Ouch! It's hot!" She put the cup down quickly and put a hand over her mouth.

"Molina?" he asked, worried, and she laughed.

"I burned the tip of my tongue," she laughed.

"Do you want something else?" he asked.

She looked up at the red man, "Um, no thank you. Sit down, I feel like I am talking to a mountain."

He smiled and sat down at a reasonable distance so as not to scare her. He looked at her eating bread scraps quickly and easily swallowing yogurt.

"It will take me more than that, I am really hungry."

"I can order a pizza," he said, and she smiled.

"That would be great."

"What kind do you want?"

"Um, bacon and a lot of meat on it and barbecue sauce," she said, and he nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen to order pizza. When he returned, she had already drank all the soup.

"It will be delivered in a few minutes, do you want something else?"

"Yes, I need you to stop asking him that question," she said, amused, and he smiled a bit. He sat on the blankets in front of the fireplace. She bent her knees and put her arms on her knees. "Where am I?"

"At the center of the Avengers, not far from the place of your accident."

"I see... So you're an Avenger?"

"Yes."

"I have not seen you on TV," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I know Captain America, um, the sexy Roumanoff, Hawkeye, Iron Man... um, and Hulk, the big green guy that looks always angry. But I have never heard of a red man." She looked at him, if he was not all red, he must be damn good.

"I was born just a few days ago..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was synthetically created by Ultron to serve his cause, but I saw that he wanted the destruction of life and this is not what I want. So I helped the Avengers to eliminate him in Sokovia."

"Um, the flying city? So you're a superhero?"

He smiled, "I think I am. In fact I do not know what I am." He watched the fire crackle.

"You are a synthezoide... a nice synthezoide," she smiled, "thank you for taking care of me."

"It's normal, Molina," he turned to her. Their eyes met. She swallowed and licked her lower lip hoping he didn't notice that.

"You can call me Molly, my friends call me Molly. Even though it's sounds like the name of a little kid, I'm used to that," she laughed.

"Molly... it's pretty," he said softly.

"Sooo...do you have feelings? Do you feel things? Can you teleport yourself or things like that? Um, I am a little curious, my life is so banal that meeting you is like meeting a celebrity," she asked, interested.

"I have feelings, yes, I'm able to feel like a human. I can become intangible to the point where I can pass through walls or fly, I can control my density and can radiate destructive rays through the stone on my front." Molly's eyes widened. "I do not need to eat or breathe, I have a superhuman strength, speed and endurance."

"Oh my God... you are fucking awesome then..." she said to herself, "um, so you do not have to pee or..."

He smiled, "No, I don't answer to any human biological need."

"Mmm..." she put her head on her knees dreamily, "a superhero who saves the life of Molina Davon," she smiled, "it's a good story to tell to our children."

"I do not think it possible for me to procreate ..."

She quickly looked up, "You do not have a..." she hesitated to ask. Maybe it was too personal of a question. Really thinking of it... it was definitely a personal issue. "Never mind," she waved. They sat in silence. She looked him furtively from time to time as he stared at the fire.

She admired the lines drawn on his face. They were strangely as well coordinated as the natural features of the face. Molly could also say he had fucking sexy profile: his pointed nose, his perfect lips, his well trained chin. He was mesmerizing. He had the features of a human, only the metallic particles and the red color of his skin betrayed him. Molly bit her lower lip and held out a hand to touch the lines of his face. She was almost drawn to them. Vision turned suddenly and she jumped in fear and laughed.

"I'm sorry... it's the first time I have seen a synthezoide," she said, blushing.

"It's because I'm the only one. I'm not like other superheroes."

"Yes..." she said softly, smiling. Vision could see her dimples on her cheeks and found them nice to look at. They looked at each other little longer than necessary and a bell rang. She jumped again and laughed at herself.

"It's the pizza," he stood up and walked to the door. He took the money at a nearby vase and then opened the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes," said Vision loudly and left the apartment. He took the elevator and went to the ground floor, where a pizza delivery boy was standing beside a motorcycle, waiting. The delivery man gasped and nervously straightened his cap. Vision smiled and paid the driver who was watching him as if he had seen an alien. He took the pizza and returned to his apartment.

When he opened the door he saw Molly in the kitchen with a tray of food. He paused in the doorway, overwhelmed by the image. Molly was quite short at 5'3", her hair was curly and tight and she had put it in a messy bun, her body was not athletic at all. She had curves with shapely thighs and a round butt. Molly turned and saw him ogling her.

"You're not human, but you have the manners of all men. You need to stop ogling my butt and give me the pizza, I am really hungry." She laughed and he apologized and closed the door. He walked to the island of the kitchen and put the pizza on the island.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly.

"No, it's okay," she shrugged, "I have more behind than in front anyway," she said, opening the box and she jumped on the food.

Vision watched her chest and it's true that she did not have large breasts. She was braless and he could see the shape of her small perky breasts. He did not dare look at her that way when he dressed her. It was only now he looked at her carefully.

"Vision? You're starting to become worrying there. Take a picture so you can watch my breasts every night before you sleep," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I do not want to seem disrespectful. I was just about to analyze the aesthetic features of your body."

"Um, is it the smart way to say you were ogling me?" she raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her pizza.

"No." He smiled.

"Mmm it's so good," she quickly ate slices of pizza. Vision looked at her, interested. She did not seem to notice that he stared at her again because she was too busy eating. After the fifth slice, she was about to put it in her mouth when she blinked. "Oh my God, I almost ate it all ... I'm sorry, um, do you want some?" She handed him the piece of pizza, but he shook his head.

"I do not eat, I did not need food to live."

"Oh... I see, so I can eat it all?" she suddenly said with a smile.

"Yes, you need it."

His phone began to rang and Molly jumped. Vision nearly flew up to the computer and clicked on a button to start the video chat.

"Hey Vision, how have you been?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, did the missions go well?"

"Yes, nothing dramatic. I need you to come tomorrow to the Stark Tower, the whole team should be there, orders of Captain America. Ooh, and by the way Wanda is fine if you want to ask, I know you two are, um, close enough," Tony teased.

"I'm glad she's alright and-"

"Hey, hey, who is she?" Tony stepped in front of the screen as to better see the woman standing next to him. He turned his head toward her and Molly was right next to him and lightly holding his arm... he liked that. "Well, answer me. Who is she?"

"I'm Molina Davon, Vision saved my life two days ago and treated me here... I don't want to bother you, if you want I can come back to-"

"Wow, wow, do not bite me so soon, I was just asking," he laughed.

"She's a friend," Vision finally said, turning his eyes to Tony as Molly looked up at Vision.

"Um, okay," he chuckled, "have some fun with your friend and... wash the sheets after," Tony said, and hung up.

Molly was shocked, "Was he always such a dick?"

"I think so, if I use the meaning of the common expression. He has always been... a dick," he said and she laughed.

Molly was actually shorter than him, she had to stand on tiptoe for her eyes to be in the same level of his nose. Vision noticed something in the corner of her lips.

"You... have some oil on the corner of your mouth," he said, touching his own mouth. Molly blushed furiously and ran to the kitchen to clean herself. Vision wondered if he had offended her. Molly took a towel and wiped her mouth carefully. Vision appeared behind her and she turned around.

"Is it still there?" she asked, pointing to her lips. Vision had at least an implicit reason to look at her lips, and he took it. He cocked his head, his lips split slightly and stared at her lips as if he was watching a shooting star. Involuntarily, Molly licked her lower lip and Vision's eyes flickered on his own. She looked up and gasped. "Um... I think..." she pulled away from him and Vision swallowed hard.

"No, there is no more, I hope I have not offended you."

She smiled, "I'm more than a little embarrassed to have to talk to Iron Man with oil on the corner of my mouth," she laughed and began to clean the place.

"No let me do it, you had have physical damage. You need to rest..." He took her hand. Molly watched the red hand over hers. Even his nails were red and he had big hands. Vision quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay, Vision, you don't need to apologize all the time you know," she said gently and he nodded, looking away. "I think I'll go back tomorrow. Anyway you also leave tomorrow so maybe you could drop me off at my home."

"You want to leave?"

"Um, I have to leave, you're nice and all, but my father is... dead and I have unfinished business. In addition I have to think about what I'll do this year because I missed the more important exams, I'm sure I flunked. "

"I understand, I will get you home. I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you..."

They looked at each other a few seconds without saying anything. "For your career, I think you have more talent in art. Your drawings are very beautiful."

She frowned. "Vision... what are you talking about? It's impossible that you could have seen them! I post them anonymously." Molly had a blog where she posted drawings and paintings. She liked it. She especially liked the fact that she was posting them anonymously. She never took art classes and she was afraid of criticism. Her nickname was Mogly and nobody knew the existence of this blog except her fans. "You could not have seen them... it's impossible."

"Molly, I have artificial intelligence, I can connect to any computer and easily get any information. Did I do something wrong?"

"YES! You dug in my private life," she shouted angrily.

"I did not mean... I'm sorry."

"STOP APOLOGIZING," she cried before going ahead and walking to her bedroom door, and then slammed the door all her might.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk all the evening. Molly would not come out of her room and Vision did not want to do more damage that he had inadvertently done. The next day, Molly woke up cranky. She didn't know why she was so angry toward him, maybe because she wanted to keep that part of her life a secret, or maybe she wanted it to be a special person in her heart to be the first to know that part of her. Not a synthezoide she knew only a few hours.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and she wore the same pajamas the night before. Molly looked at her hair through the mirror and sighed. She found her hair incredibly dull. She decided to do a French braid to make them look like something. When she was ready, reality hit her like a brick block. She must see him and talk to him. Molly was edgy, but certainly, somewhere in her, she knew he didn't want to do things wrong.

Vision was literally a newborn to cry aloud, she wondered if she didn't over-react. But it was her signature, Molly the impulsive. She sighed and took the courage to open her bedroom door. Molly walked toward the modern living room and found Vision sitting in a chair at the kitchen island. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he looked a dish of scrambled eggs and bacon placed on the island, dreamily.

"Hi..." she said softly.

"Hi... Molina, I want to-"

"What I have said to you yesterday about making too many apologies?" She reached up with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Stop apologizing?"

"Yes," she walked up to him and sat on a chair next to him. "I'm kind of impulsive. On second thought, you wanted to learn more about me. I'm still angry but... Not mad. "

"I understand, I won't do it again." He said, turning his head toward her. Molly blushed and looked away. He lightened his throat. "I made eggs and bacon, do you want something more?" He took the dish and placed it before her. She shook her head and took the cover next to the flat.

"I'm so hungry," she growled. Molly took a big bite of bacon and she moaned in satisfaction. "It's really good, Vision." She said with his mouth full and Vision smiled. "Mmm."

Molly swallowed all the food in a few minutes until there was nothing left on the plate. She drank her orange juice while Vision watched each of her movements. He knew his way of looking at her was not discreet, but its temptation was stronger than he. There was a sense of satisfaction in his chest, watching her enjoy the dish he made. It was hard enough to cook something good, as he could not taste the food, but apparently, Molly loved it and he loved the fact that she loves it.

"Vision, you're staring me again and don't dare to apologize! Make a sentence and tell me what you feel. You know, it's from the blunders that we create an interesting conversation." She said gently.

"I love your imperfect way of eating."

Molly laughed. "Well, I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended."

"Maybe both." he said and Molly narrowed her eyes and laughed again.

"Oh my God, you're making fun of me." She laughed and Vision smiled.

"No, I didn't want to... In fact, I was trying to be funny."

"You succeed then." She smiled, and Vision could not help but watch her dimples hollow her cheeks. "I think we should go. What time is your super superhero meeting?"

"At two pm, in about," He looked at his watch. "45 minutes."

"Vision... You'll be late, and you said you would take me home."

"I always want to bring you home, Molly. I—I just—I didn't want to disturb you by waking you. If I will be late, it would be my fault, not yours."

Molly shook her head and smiled. "No. It's not, I was hiding myself like a child, and after I reminded myself that I'm not in my bedroom and I can't sulk all day." She laughed. "Umm.. you could attend your meeting and I will wait for you like a good child, maybe have some autographs of Captain America. I _am_  his biggest fan, you know. I would probably faint when I see him."

"Don't worry! He's nice. I will not take too much time—I promise." He rose from his chair and held out his hand to help her up. Molly smiled and took his hand and stood up. He let go of her hand and smoothed his shirt. When he met her eyes, he saw that she was amused.

"You're a gentleman, Vision."

"I saw this in a movie." He began to walk toward the door.

"You shouldn't copy all you see in movies. There are some disreputable things out there." She said, following him. "It would be really weird if you...uhm anyway. It was nice, will you open the door for me too?"

"If you want me to."

Vision took his coat and slippers and gave them to Molly. She took the said articles gratefully, along with a winter scarf. It was snowing outside, and the weather was rough.

"I'm ready." She whispered to Vision as he nodded. He opened the door. "Hey, if you don't wear something warm, you'll freeze, Vision." She told him, Vision wearing just a shirt, pants and a pair of black shoes.

"I have no need of warm clothing. The temperature of my body regulates it-"

"Ok, ok. I understand. No scarf for you then."

"No need, indeed."

He opened the door for her and she went out as he closed it behind him. They walked in silence down the hall and took the elevator down to the parking lot. They looked at each other awkwardly at times. Molly had this mischievous smile when she caught Vision looking at her. She thought that if he was not already red, he would have blushed several times.

Arriving at the parking garage, he walked to an Acura car of Tony Stark. Molly stopped in front of the car as Vision turned and frowned.

"Molly?"

"Don't... Don't call me Molly... It's Molina. My...My father used to call me Molly." She began to cry. Vision watched the car without understanding why she had this reaction, for the car had no resemblance to that of her father. His analysis was short-lived, and he would not see her in this state.

"Molina... I'm really—" he swallowed softly. "You don't want to get in the car?" He asked and she put her hands on her face, shaking her head. He approached her trying not to make sudden movements.

"I'm sorry... But I don't know. I'm stupid. It will be necessary anyway. I need to get in the car, but...I can't... Not now, Vision." He was in front of her and placed his arm around her. Rather than pushing him away as yesterday, she laid her head on his chest and took deep breaths.

He said nothing. He didn't know what to say, really. He just wanted to say he's sorry, but he knew that if he said it, she would be angry. He noticed she internalizes feelings of sadness related to grief. That's why every time she goes to confront reminders of this evening, she would fall down. He hoped she would not be alone to face to it, for no one should be alone after the loss of her parents.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the roof of the building. Molly snuggled in Vision's arms while walking on fresh snow.

"Vision..." she said in a small voice.

"Trust me, Molina," he said, looking into her eyes. That's when she saw that his eyes were not really blue, the orb of his eyes was a special blue iris, but the color that surrounded his irises had a shaded green. She nodded and went into the over-equipped helicopter. Molly noticed that the technology seemed to be ahead in time when it comes to the Avengers. They settled in the helicopter and Molly put her seatbelt. Vision lit the dashboard and the engine began to turn. Molly gasped.

"Vision... Is it a bad moment to say that I'm afraid of flying a machine and... I'm dizzy. I mean really-" Vision saw her spluttering and calmed her by taking her hand.

"It's going to take less than ten minutes, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not reassured." She said stressed.

"I know how to fly." he smiled.

"And I know to fall... Like a pancake." Vision chuckled and Molly frowned. "You still make fun of me!" He dropped his hand to give her a helmet and put his.

"I don't do it on purpose. You're funny and I have a sense of humor. Hang on, Molly..."

"What—Oh My God," she screamed.

* * *

Molly was afraid to touch anything, everything was so bright and high tech. They just arrived at the Star Tower when she felt unwell, but Vision reassured her. When she heard the voice of Jarvis, Molly almost made Vision drop her when she jumped on him because she was scared. He smiled when he saw the myriad of emotion spend on her face. When they were in the elevator, she smiled to the fullest. The view was absolutely beautiful. She had not much opportunity to walk around Manhattan, but seeing the buildings with this view was rather impressive.

Both were walking in a large bright room with a view breathtaking, but it was not the view which made her froze. When she saw them all sitting round in a large rectangular table, Molly's jaw dropped.

"Vision... I can't... I can't be in here." She gasped and drew in Vision's arms. Unfortunately, Tony had already spotted them.

"Viz and... What's her name again?"

"Molina Davon, Sir," Jarvis recalled.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Come on Molina. Can I call you Molly? Yes, I will call you Molly." He took her by the arm and took her away from Vision. Molly had a look of lost puppy. She nervously bit her lower lip.

"Umm... I must go, I don't want to bother you... I really can't stay here." She tried to pull off her arm from that of Tony, but he held her firmly. "Gosh! Let me go!"

He laughed and let her go, "I think we were presented indirectly, but I'll redo the presentations. I'm Iron Man." He said proudly.

"Everybody knows who you are, Tony," Steve said, and Molly's eyes widened when he looked at her. She was having a panic attack. Captain America was there in the same room with her. In addition, there were other Avengers; Black widow was looking at her as if she a target to shoot and Wanda also watched her curiously. Without talking about Hulk in his human form, who banged on a shelf with a scientist look and Falcon who looked at Vision with an impressed look.

"Umm... Vision?" Molly said softly. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was nervous as hell. She felt like her legs would falter.

"Ma'am... Are you okay?" Steve stood up.

"She's more afraid of us than she is afraid of Vision," Wanda said in a monotone voice. "And she has a weakness for Steve."

"Molly?"

She heard the voice of Vision but everything went black.

* * *

"Molly? Are you ok?" Vision asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yes." She licked her lips, "Yes ... I am just, umm, what happened?" She sat up, sitting on the floor, rubbing her eyes.

"You were unconscious," Steve told to her at her side.

"Ahh!" she cried frightened, popping Vision's arms. Tony and Sam giggled. Steve got up quickly.

"I think this is the first time a woman has this reaction in the presence of Captain America," Sam said.

"I think I love her, already!" Tony said, amused.

"Guys, we have to do this meeting. This is important." Natasha remembered and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Molly said quickly getting up with the help of Vision. "I'm kind—oh my God, I'm sure I sound weird right now. You surely think I am a spy or something and... "She said weakly seeing the eyes squint on her," No, no, no, I am not a spy... I am just... Umm... "

"Stressed?" Bruce said and she nodded.

"Wonderful! Let's start this meeting. I have a date with Pepper in—" Tony began.

"Three minutes, sir." Jarvis completed.

"Well, so let's talk about these aliens."

Steve nodded politely to Molly and went to sit on his chair. Molly wanted to be that chair. Wanda smiled and Molly blushed. Molly mumbled a goodbye and she turned quickly to walk as fast as she could toward the elevator.

"Molly, wait." Vision caught her up.

"I have to go home."

"But you have no means of transportation, neither money, plus you are afraid of cars since—"

She closed her eyes tightly, suppressing her tears.

"Molly..."

"Jarvis, require a pilot to escort Mrs. Davon to her home by helicopter," Tony said, with a serious and concerned voice.

"Thank you, Mister Stark." Molly smiled and turned to Vision. "I have to go home, I feel a little crazy right now. I need some rest. Taking time for me."

"Of course. You must take a rest."

"Thank you for everything, Vision."

"You... You're welcome."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Vision," she said and walked away. Vision watched her go enter the elevator. She waved a hand, smiling at him with her pretty dimpled smile before the elevator doors closed.

Vision turned around and saw that everyone was wide-eyed as if they had just seen something impossible happen.

Tony came hit him friendly on the shoulder. "Welcome to the human world, Vision. You just got your first kiss." He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed and life resumed its course. There was a small ceremony in honor of her father, his ashes were interred with Molly's mother. That day, she was so sad that at times she thought to go go see Vision in the upstate of New York, but changed her mind. Molly had some college friends who invited her to go out but she was not in the mood. A month passed quickly, Molly moved out to the house where she lived with her father to go to Manhattan. She had found a cozy little place where start a new life. It was small but at least she had everything she needed. Billy had left her enough money to continue studies. She just did not know what to do. She was dying to enroll in art school but she was too afraid of not being up to par. So she has inscribed in pottery classes to start with something and she found a secretarial job in a law firm with the degree she already had.

It was routine, often on Saturday night, she bought soup and drank thinking to Vision. He had saved her life and help her in with her irrational fears and that was why she would never forget him. Too bad she could not have a helicopter pad on the roof of her house because that would have really helped. Molly did not want to get into a car since the accident, if she came in a car, she had a panic attack. Then the bus and subway became her favorite means of transport. With the new year, she thought her disastrous experience with the other Avengers and surely none of them remembered her.

But she was wrong. Vision has always watched over her and watched her from afar. Wanda had even encouraged him to call Molly, but he didn't do it. Wanda and he had a special relationship, both seeking their place in this world. He considered her as a friend and Wanda appreciated as him was. She explained to him that if he wanted to see Molly, he should take the first step. But Molly is an ordinary person, according to his thinking, Molly would not want a man in red with artificial organs as a friend. He was basically afraid of being rejected.

The Avengers were in the Stark tower for an emergency meeting. Hydra had taken Cho's folder about synthesizer in order to create a creature like Vision. Hydra was also hacked informations about Vision in the central server of Jarvis. The situation was serious, if Hydra managed to reproduce a being like Vision in order to rule the world, it was dangerous. Steve had seen what Hydra was capable of and he dreaded it.

"Viz ... Can I talk to you a minute?" Tony called him before he goes out of the room as the others. Steve was the only one left.

"Of course," he nodded and sat down.

"Just to know, did you see Molly since the last time?" Tony asked.

"No, I don't want to bother her."

Tony squinted and Steve smiled, "this girl kissed you on the cheek. In my day, it meant the opposite of bother." Steve said.

"Yeah she gave you literally the permission to bother her."

"You should contact her," Steve said, leaning on the table.

"Just to know, why you tell me that now? There has to be a reason for your sudden interest in her."

Steve and Tony exchanged glances, "When piracy of Hydra happened, there are ... They are opened your files and also another fold that was connected to yours." Vision's eyes narrowed in a sudden anger, "wow don't get excited, I did some research on her. This is normal, this is the normal procedure."

Visit rose off his chair, he weighed his words so as not to betray the sudden anger he felt.

"What was in this folder?"

Steve sighed, "all about her. You should e back on her life to keep an eye on her. It is nothing but maybe if Hydra believes she can be a pawn in their plan, they will use her for to achieve it. she can even be manipulated to force you to do things for them. that's how that works with Hydra. "

"I'll ... I'll call her." Vision said softly.

"Do it now," Tony gave him a portable hight tech. There was a nice photo of Molly smiling on screen, Tony gave him a wink. Vision took the laptop and hit the screen.

"Don't say anything about Hydra to her, she will panic." Steve said.

Tony chuckled, "and she is the type to panic quickly, especially when you're around," Steve ignored the comment of Tony.

"I think I need help ... I don't know how to do and-"

Tony gave him a pat on the shoulder, "everything will be fine, if she gave you a kiss on the cheek is that you have all your chances."

Vision put the phone ear, Steve and Tony looked at him expectantly.

"Hi," Molly said with a soft voice.

"Molly ... This is Vision-"

"Vision?" Molly gasped, "How ... How did you get my phone number?"

He turned to Tony that made him hand gestures for him to continue to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you because I want to see you again."

Molly bit her lower lip and sat comfortably on her bed, "is it true?"

"Yes ... But if you don't want to see-"

"No no no, I want. Well, I mean I'd like to see you too. Your cute way of always apologize missed me."

Vision smiled and read a note that Tony wrote on a paper, "I would like to invite you to dinner, Molly. Would you want to have the best night of your life with the most handsome man in New York?"

Molly frowned, "what?"

Steve quickly wrote something on a paper and Vision bed, "uhm not sorry I didn't mean it like that ... I just want to take you somewhere where we could watch the stars together."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Vision? Are you ... Invite me to a date?"

"Yes."

Molly said nothing for a moment, Tony and Steve made great gesture to know what she had said, Vision shook his head while waiting for her response.

"Ok ... I will go to a date with you."

Vision's face lit up, and his two friends smiled.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes but Vision, you need to talk to me of your own, don't listen to what Tony told you to tell me. I'm sure he's the worst guy to give advice on seduction that I never seen, "she laughed." Just you and me, promise? "

"Promise."

"I guess you know where I live."

" Yes I know." He confessed and she laughed.

"Okay stalker, meet me in front of my house tomorrow at 9 pm, is it good for you?"

"Yes, at tomorrow Molina."

"At tomorrow, Vision."

He hung up the phone and turned to the two men in the room. Tony had his arms crossed and Steve excitedly smiled.

"Tomorrow's your big day, Vision. I don't have much experience with women but ... I can say that there may be something between you and her." Steve said.

Vision looked away, "she showed a physical attraction to you and her emotional reaction around you shows she may prefer going out with you than with me."

"C'mon Vision, he's Captain America! All women find him sexy."

"Tony!" Steve groaned.

"My point is even if he is hot. It's you she clung to, you're her superhero! Act like a superhero!"

"Tony's right, you could see that she trusted you."

"You think we could be friends she and me?"

Tony approached Vision and put a hand on his shoulder, "we think you could be more than friends," he said confidently.

* * *

The next evening...

"Oh my God I will faint I am sure I will faint! Neither do something crazy." Molly said, crying on the phone.

"C'mon, everything will be fine. You're going out with Superman so don't be so stressed." Becca reassured her. Becca was a college friend, they were very close since the first year. But Molly didn't tell her everything about Vision, just that he had saved her life in the car accident that killed her father and that he invited her on a date. Molly would not tell her the most important part. How can she tell her that her savior has a red skin color with lots of metal parts and he was not a human but a synthezoide. Molly knew it was a special factor but it didn't bother her at all. Vision was nicer than all the normal men she met in her life. There was a certain innocence in him that she loved.

"I don't know..." she bit her lower lip while looking in the mirror, "I didn't see him in a month."

"And?"

"I said I don't fucking know Bee. I am just stressed and I don't even know why." Molly mumbled.

"What is his name again? Why you don't want to tell me his Name?"

"It's complicated ..."

"What? Like a complicated name or complicated person?"

"Gosh Bee, just tell me I am pretty and everything gonna be alright and I will have fun with him and-"

"Have sex?"

Molly laughed, "No I will not," she thought for a moment, "I don't even know if he have a ... Whatever, no sex! This is our first date. How could you supose that for my first date?"

"Molly, you are old. Like why the fuck are you still virgin? Go get a dick and jump on it!"

Molly laughed, "uhm you know what you are talking about hun? Slut!"

"Hell yeah bitch! So what do you wear?"

"I put a short black dress with thin straps and black boots, uhmm my hair in a bun with my curly hair in pineapple style."

"Wow you must look gorgeous, Molly."

"Nooo I am not, I don't have boobs."

"But have you a butt, do you know how much it cost to have a butt like yours? I would die for your butt, I am dying for your bloody butt."

Molly smiled, "I don't think he pays attention to this."

"No way! Is he human?" Becca laughed but Molly did not answer, "Molly? Is it Cory and you don't want to tell me?"

Molly frowned, "Hell no, It's not Cory, Gosh no way!"

"Good, because your ex is an incredible jerk" Becca said.

"Don't you think I know-"

Ding Dong

"Fuck! It's him," Molly run in every direction to try to put some semblance of order, but it was hardly lost. She was absolutely disorganized and her apartment was her picture of her, a big mess. "Oh my God, I am so fucked. Uhm Bee see ya." Molly didn't give her the time to reply she had already hung up the phone.

"I'm coming!" She screamed loud enough to let Vision hear her. She ran to the door but tripped over a shoe on the floor. Molly fell by making a loud noise. She moaned in pain and when she looked up she screamed at what she saw.

Vision entered, passing through walls. She blinked and he was at her side with one knee on the ground.

"Molly? Are you fine?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yes ... I am just ... You are very elegant, Vision." She complimented and He smiled. Vision was wearing a black suit, white shirt with a black belt.

"Thank you but it is to me to tell you how beautiful you are."

She laughed, blushing.

"Thank you..."

He swallowed hard and bent down to take the bouquet of flowers he had placed on the ground, "I didn't know what were your favorite and I didn't want to pry into your personal life so I took one of each flower that there were at the florist." He handed her the bouquet and she smiled, showing her dimples.

"Wow ... It's very nice of you. Thank you." She sniffed the fragrance mixture and she found it good. The mixture of different colors was quite graciously. In wanting to walk, she winced in pain, "ouch ouch." She felt a hand on her back and in minutes she was on the couch. "Vision ..."

"You're sprained your ankle, you should not walk." He gently took her foot and turned it slightly. She hissed in pain.

"It's hurts." She said weakly, disappointed she got hurt too stupidly. Add to impulsive Molly, Molly the awkward. "I'm sorry Vision."

He turned his head toward her, "why?"

"From ruining our date, I can not walk properly and it is impossible for me to enter a car."

" I can fly." He took off her boot. They were on the couch and Molly had a leg on his thighs. He carefully turned her ankle by circulatory massages.

"You can fly?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes ... I can do many other things. It's like my power was unlimited."

"Ooh."

"Do you have ice?"

"In the fridge."

Vision dematerialized to get up without moving her ankle. Molly's eyes were big and her mouth was shaped in O. He fetched the ice in a superhuman speed and came to sit with frozen vegetable bag. Vision put the bag on her ankle.

"You need to rest, don't try to stand on your feet for the first 24 to 48 hours. You can put it on your ankle for 20 minutes every 3 to 4 hours. No more minutes, Molly. Otherwise you risk doing more harm than good to the tissue. Do you have bandages? "

Molly was subdued, Vision spoke with such confidence and precision. He was incredibly intelligent.

"Molly?" He repeated.

"Uhm, yes, yes in the bathroom. But... sorry for the mess you'll find." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's ok." He fetched bandages and returned to sit on the couch. He removed the ice and carefully bandaged her ankle.

"You seem to know what you do, are you a doctor or something?"

"No, but I am highly qualified to be a doctor."

She smiled, "Smarty guy, it changes me a little from my ex," she said, lowering her eyes.

"Your ex?"

"You know, the guy I dated before ..."

"Me ... Did I tell you how much you are beautiful."

Molly could swear that he tried to seduce her with his gaze. She felt her breathing accelerate and her heart beat faster. Vision made her in this state.

"Yes," she blushed. Vision smiled, knowing that her blush was a good point for him.

"Molly, would you accept me carrying you to Stark Tower?"

"Carry me? Like carry someone?"

"In the air, I want to bring you flying in the air," he said, and Molly smiled brightly and she nodded frantically.

Within minutes they were on the roof of her building. Molly was in his arms and she had her arms around his neck. She clung to him. When he arrived at the edge, his clothes were transformed into a superhero costume with a cape.

"You are so amazing," she said, giggling.

"Thanks, I'll go. Don't be afraid and don't panic."

"Don't let me fall."

"Trust in me, I will never."

She smiled, "I trust in you."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed and they both have become closer. The evening at the Stark tower was magical for Molly. Vision has cooked for her and it was delicious. They spent the night talking and he escorted her home at the end of the evening. Since they have spoken almost every day, and saw every weekend to watch movies. Vision liked watch movies especially science fiction movies, what a coincidence. He considered the conceptual representation of the human imagination is absolutely astounding. Actually, she didn't understand much about that sentence but she also loved watching movies so it was perfect. At times, Molly felt like he was hiding something from her but she didn't seek to know, thinking that surely it concerned the Avengers. Vision had to keep an eye on her without attracting her attention. This Hydra cell that wants to set up a similar synthezoide like him had not been found and it worried him. He was afraid they take it out on Molly and use her. The danger was obvious but she didn't know.

It was a Sunday night and the two were whatching Titanic. Vision could not help smiling to see how she was emotional watching the movies scenes. She could cry over the sad scenes, be mad at an invisible person when someone bothered the main actors and smile with tears in her eyes every time there was a romantic scene. The movie was almost finished and the scene of the sinking ship passed. Molly was sniffing and tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's so unfair." She wiped her cheeks with a tissue.

"This is the obvious result after such a shock to the hull of a boat of this size."

"But it's still unfair, Viz." She was crying. Vision swallowed hard at the sight of her. She was wearing short shorts and an oversized sweater that left her right shoulder uncovered. Her curly hair was in a messy high bun, she had a slight odor of vanilla he found captivating. His attraction towards her became evident over the days passed. When he was with her, he felt shy. She was sitting so close to him that he felt her hair strands tickling his cheek.

"Don't cry, Molly. It's only a movie."

"Shut up Viz, I'll cry if I want to cry and now I want to cry watching Leonardo DiCaprio." She snorted and he laughed.

"You have a crush on him."

"He is hot, hot, hot, hot. Of course I have." She jumped on the couch and he laughed again.

"Based on what criterias do you consider a man ... Hot?"

"Okay, we need to pause the film, first," she said and he pressed pause. The silence encompassed the dimly lit room, making her hazel eyes shine. "Uhm first I look at the body, if he has an athletic body with chocolate bars then he's fucking hot. Uhm arms, I love strong arms. Oh, yes, there are the lips, Gosh I can die for the lips of Leonardo DiCaprio. He must have a nice nose and beautiful eyes, I have a preference for light eyes."

Molly looked Vision who seemed to reflect about something.

"Viz ..."

"Yes."

"You are hot, very very hot maybe that's why you are red. The hottest man in the world." She laughed and he smiled shyly.

"And you what is your definition of beauty?" He watched her for a moment then smiled, "you ..."

Molly's smile was gone and her face became serious. He felt regret what he had just confessed. Tony had said women don't like when the man confesses his feelings too early. And he had feelings for her. He could not yet define it but it was clearly stronger than friendship. What he felt for her was deeper than sympathy.

"You think I am beautiful?"

"I think you are beautiful and hot," Molly laughed.

"Thank you, Viz."

They looked without saying anything for several minutes. Molly smiled when Vision looked at her from time to time. He seemed so shy with her.

"Why are you so kind to me? You are an Avenger with all this incredible power and I am just me ... Molina. I have no power except if having panic attacks in a car is a super power," she laughed without humor. "I don't see what you find in me, what makes you stay with me."

He approached her, "Molina you're much more than what you think, you're as special to me as much as any Avenger. You have the super power to be you and accept me in spite of all ... that, "he touched his face," usually people are afraid of what they don't understand but you... You're not afraid of me. "

"Because I trust in you." They were so closed together, their bodies were almost glued. Vision had one hand on her back and she had one hand on his shoulder. "I don't understand why you're here with me."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Molly shook her head, her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Vision looked her so deeply that she felt he was looking through her.

"Maybe I should make it obvious ..."

"Maybe."

A moment later, his lips were on hers. It only lasted a few seconds but it amounted to a eternity of satisfaction for Vision. Molly didn't move a muscle, she didn't even breath. She was practically in apnea.

"Molly? You must breath now."

She whispered.

"I'm sorry ... I should have asked your permission first." He said, looking down.

She blinked rapidly taking up the thoughts of her thread. Vision kissed her and she liked it.

"Vision, what I have told you about apologizes?" She sat astride him by pecking his lips, "do not," one kiss, "apologize," two kisses, "for that. I wanted it too."

Once properly positioned, she leaned over, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Vision followed each of her movements, hoping not to do it wrong. She put off her hands on his face to take his hands and put them on her butt and after put back her hands on his cheeks. Molly hoped it was not too far for him but she wanted to feel his strong hands on her. His hands were on her, but he didn't move.

"Touch me, touch me please," she said and she kissed him again.

He complied, he grabbed her butt and she moaned in the kiss that became more and more heated. He caressed her butt, her hips, her back. He followed her lips movement and surprised her introducing his tongue in her mouth. Molly smiled in the kiss and she didn't resist.

Vision felt feelings inside burns his skin and he didn't not know how to control 'em. It was his human side. Although his limbs were made of synthesis, he was absolutely in human body composition. Vision was beginning to feel a sexual desire, that desire gradually consumed him.

Molly put soft kisses on his neck, she spared no place. She even kissed the cold metal that was on his skin. Vision groaned, again he surprised by the stream sensory information Molly created in him. She returned to his lips, with more passion then broke the kiss. She raised her arms, hoping he understood what she wanted. He swallowed hard, took the hem of her sweater and lifted it above her head and then put it near the sofa.

He looked down at her pink lace bra. He could see the tiny nipples through the fabric of her pink bra. He looked up and saw that Molly had a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek and she nodded.

"I'm just a little nervous ... Can I take off your sweater too?"

He nodded and she took off his blue night sweater. Molly put her hands on his bare chest. She was stunned by the metal complex patterns on his body. He had a strong chest and his body was magnificently muscled. Molly leaned over and placed kisses on his chest. He groaned again and she smiled. She slowly climbed leaving a trail of wet kiss on his chest until meet his lips again.

"I have no idea where to start." He said, embarrassed by his lack of experience.

"Uhm ... Do just as you like."

Vision began to caress her, he kissed her neck, her chest. The moanings and the acceleration of her breathing showed he did things well. He lowered the strap of her bra and took a nipple in his mouth. Vision began to suck it like he saw un sex movies, he caressed the other tit by stimulating it. She gasped with pleasure.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

Molly was lost in his kisses, it was as if he knew where to press to make her moan. Vision had studied the anatomy of the woman expectant how to give her pleasure when the time comes. He quickly mapped the erogenous zones of Molly and he knew what level of pressure he had to put in each. To her surprise, Vision has not stopped sucking her breasts. Apparently, he liked them and she liked that he appreciate them even if they were small. It was a complex she had but her vision didn't seem to care.

"Vision ... Do you want us to go to the bed?" She asked timidly.

He raised his head, "why?"

"Uhm ... I ... uhm ... for ... to be more comfortable and ... Uhm." She stuttered.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You should not offer me that."

Molly had an injured air and she put her hands on her breasts to cover them, "you're right," she replaced quickly the straps of her bra.

"Molly ..."

She get off of him and sat on the couch. Molly ignored the apologetic look he gave to her. Vision wore his sweater looking at her but she didn't look back.

"Molly?"

"You're right ... Maybe you shoulds go. It's late and I have to rest for tomorrow." She said, turning the hem of her pull nervously.

"Molina I am-"

"Please ... Just go okay, It's not bad. You're right, I wanted to go too fast," she lied. Molly wanted to hit his face with him the remote. Vision nodded silently. They got up and Molly walked to the front door. She opened the door without even looking at him. Once he was outside, she muttered a goodbye and closed the door quickly.

Molly remained standing at the door, put her forehead on it and began to cry.

* * *

A week later and no news of Molly. If he had not put a tracker in her bag, he would be worried. She would not answer to his messages or his calls after three days, he stopped insisting and he kept an eye on her from afar.

"Repeat to Natasha what you dared to tell to Molly!" Tony said, chewing the handle of her glasses.

"I told her I don't think it's a good idea if we go to... the bed and she should not propose it to me." He said with a depressed voice. Natasha remained impassive but her lips curving into a smile.

"He basically ruined everything!" Tony exclaimed.

"What did she say after-that?"

"She told me that I was right and that I had to go. I don't understand what I did wrong."

"He doesn't understand!" Tony rolled his eyes. He had noticed that Vision was not himself these days, he even refused to talk about Molly to Wanda. This was not like him. When Vision explained to him what happened, he almost slap him on the head for his stupidity. Vision was inexperienced but not to this extent. "I gave you the seduction secrets! You should be married right now."

"You're not a reference of stability, Tony," Natasha chastised.

"I have Pepper!"

"And before Pepper? How many conquests did you have?"

Tony opened his mouth but nothing got out, he seemed to count and Natasha smiled.

"Okay, explain to him what he has done wrong then. Maybe I am too unstable to give him advice," Tony said sarcastically. Sitting on the chair while Vision and Natasha were sitting on the couch.

"Alright, first you told her that you don't think it's a good idea as if going to bed with her was the worst thing that could happen. Then you told her she should not offer this to you, this sentence is really ambiguous, Vision. I mean what did you think saying that? It is normal she took it to the worst side. She is young and she is pretty, she asked to a synthezoide to go to bed with her, she must have felt like a whore or a slut. it was as if you judged her as an easy girl who wants to sleep with you. "

"It's not ... It's not what I meant. I know she's not like that."

Natasha shook her head, "Molly is a girl who seems to have no sexual experience."

"Wait! What?" Tony chuckled. "Why I didn't notice it?"

"Because you're an idiot and it's not written on her face. You can see that by her manners with Vision."

Vision thought for a moment.

" I understand."

"Uhn?"

"I understand why I hurt her."

"So why the Hell?" Tony cried, Steve entered the living room and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"She wanted ... She wanted me to be ... and I pushed her away."

"Exactly," Natasha got up, "you better apologize many times as it takes because you broke her self-esteem. And she will not talk to you because you will remind her this evening." She said and left the room.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Steve came in with a can of soda in hand.

"Molly wanted to go into high gear and Viz slowed her down."

"Wow," Steve said, sitting down, and Vision sighed.

"It's hard but you can do it," Tony told Vision that was thoughtful.


	6. Chapter 6

Molina was in the shower, she took care to apply oil on her wet hair. She reminisced about Vision and his lack of tact. Maybe she should've hit him on the head with her remote control, just to express the anger she felt. He had behaved like an idiot, it was stupid to think that something could happen, she didn't even know if something could happen with him. Even if he looked really excited, she had no knowledge of his anatomy. Does he have a penis? Can he can have sex? Does he want to do it with her? She asked all sorts of questions about what could have happened that night.

"An idiot... a sexy and intelligent idiot but an idiot," she pondered, her eyes on her reflection in the mirror.

Once finished with her hair, she went into her room and put on her pajamas consisting of a hoodie, cotton shorts and white socks. Winter seemed unwilling to leave the city of New York and it was still chilly.

She went into the living room and turned on the TV. The escapades of the Avengers were on the news, reporters were on the lookout for each output or rescues. Molly nibbled cookies without paying much attention to what was on television, she kept rethinking the evening and what could happen if Vision didn't ruin everything. She wanted to forget and turn the page but it was difficult. She was attached to him; he was her friend and her hero. She could not forget that he had saved her life but even she blamed him like hell. If she had to talk to him again, it would take quite a miracle.

Vision was standing at the door of her apartment, he wondered if it was a good idea to knock. Following the logical continuation of her acts, she could refuse to open it or simply ignore him here. She was to damn stubborn.

After an internal debate on the probability of her reactions. He decided to go in dematerializing. Once behind the door, he saw her sitting on the couch. A scowl on by chewing her favorite cookies.

"Good evening Molina."

"Ahhh!" She cried, jumping on the couch, "Vision?" She cried again, frightened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he lowered his head.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing here? And How... ARHG okay get out!" She got up quickly, pointing to the door. He looked up at her, gosh he was so tall and she so tiny before him. "I said get out!" She said, walking toward him and stood in front of him.

"Just... let me explain... Just a minute."

She crossed her arms, frowning. Vision looked at her with pleading eyes, he was adorable she thought.

"I don't want to listen to you right now."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Molly-"

"Don't call me Molly."

He swallowed hard, "Molina ... I'm sorry if my actions were interpreted in a way to hurt you. I did not mean to upset you." He said softly. "I know you're hurting because of what I said and how I said it."

"Ooh you think?" She said with venom. Her eyes were hard not letting them betray her; undeniable desire to be in his safe arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"What did you want to say then?"

"I wanted... I didn't mean..."

Molly patted foot pending an intelligent answer as he always has but Vision found nothing logical to say to explain what he said.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I was afraid of not knowing what to do." He let go and her face softened, "you have to understand Molina, I am not human. The activity in which you lent is completely unknown to me. Regardless of the documentation I have read on the subject, I... it remains a puzzle as to my skills to do the thing properly. I didn't want to disappoint you or... hurt you in any way even if this implies that I must not go further with you then it is a possibility that does not bother me." She looked at his complex blue eyes, "I'm... A newborn, Molly. I have to be awkward and I don't want to be awkward with you if it might cause you pain."

She remained silent a moment, then sighed passing her fingers through her still wet hair. She turned and went to sit on the couch and took a pillow in her arms.

"Molina?"

"Molly... You can call me Molly."

"Can I come seat near to you... please?"

She nodded and within seconds he was sitting close to her. Molly gasped and then laughed, he smiled seeing her laughter. There were a few days he didn't see it, he missed her laugh in a way he would never have suspected. She stopped laughing and looked at him, biting her lower lip.

"You acted like an idiot."

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "I will not do that again."

"Ok..." She moved closer, put a hand on his chest and he leaned down to kiss her. A quick kiss on the lips before separating. The smell of coconut of her hair ignited his special olfactory capabilities. "What will we do now?"

"I will do whatever you want."

She raised an eyebrow, "whatever?"

"Whatever, Molly."

"I'm a little tired today but tomorrow we can go to places that I like."

"Alright, do you want me to go now?" He asked timidly and she smiled.

"No... I want you to stay here... with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course... I want to stay here with you too." Molly looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "What Molly?"

"It is already late and tomorrow I have to go to work. It takes me two hours to go to work. I have to wake up very early." She said, moaning and put her head on the chest of Vision. He allowed himself to put his nose in her curly hair and inspire different exotic scents.

"You can come sleep at Stark Tower..."

She raised her head, "why?"

"The journey time between the Stark tower and your workplace is 23 minutes in walking and 7 minutes by bus. You can sleep longer if you come to sleep in Stark tower with me."

She gave him her most beautiful dimpled smile and he also smiled.

* * *

Once in the Stark tower, they entered the high tech elevator. Molly had not changed her clothes, she had just put a coat over her gray sweater and she was carrying a bag with some stuff inside. She watched the New York lights at night, with the height, she seemed to overhang the city. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. How tiny lights were moving below them.

"Molly? We're arriving."

"Ooh I was so absorbed by the view. She is beautiful," she said, taking the hand of Vision.

"There's a beautiful view from the roof, I'll show you."

"Okay..."

They entered what is the most elegant and luxurious living room in which she never entered. Molly shook Vision's hands tighter. Tony, Natasha and Steve were sitting on the sofa and talking while drinking their drinks.

"Hey, Viz! Uhn Oh, we have a guest." Tony said excitedly.

"Yes, she's Molina Davon."

Tony smirked,"I know."

"Good evening," she followed Vision like a lost puppy.

"Good evening Molina," Steve said, smiling.

"Hi..." she said weakly.

"Miss Davon," Natasha raised her glass in her direction.

"Molly" Tony said, almost shouting and she jumped. The three chuckled, "I'm sorry, Vision has talked so much about you. It makes me happy to see you here. Mi casa es su casa, make yourself at home."

"Uhm thank you, but I will just for the night. I worked not far from here." She said, sitting near Vision.

"Oh, and where?"

"The Cage & Fish office."

"A law firm, you're a lawyer!"

She smiled, "not really, I'm just an executive assistant in the field. I'm too freakin in public to become a lawyer."

"That can be arranged, you just have to gain more confidence in yourself and nothing will make you fear anything anymore," Natasha said gently.

"Easier to say than to do, I guess."

Steve looked at Molly with an attentive eye. Without question, she was a beautiful woman. Vision had reason to fall for her, who wouldn't? Their proximity was adorable; she looked at him as if he was normal. For Captain America, having a wife who speaks without raving about him was a miracle. Molly didn't look like that kind of woman.

"Do you want something to drink? I can make soup." Vision asked her gently.

"No thank you Viz, it's late and I'm still tired."

"You want to go to sleep?"

"If you come with me," she said, smiling. Vision lead her to the white sofa and they sat near each other.

While the two lovebirds were talking in low voices, eyes to eyes. The other Avengers looked at them with a smile. Except Steve who was envious to feel the same way. To find someone who accepts you in such way was rare, he wanted that. He wanted a wife who doesn't see him as an icon but as a normal man. He had not yet found her while Vision did.

"You really are the cutest couple of the year," Tony laughed.

"We are not a couple," Vision said in a monotone voice. She looked down and pretended to look for something in her bag. The Avengers all saw the sad face of Molly after this declaration.

Tony slammed a hand on his face, overwhelmed by the awkwardness of Vision. Steve shook his head, smiling, at least he was not the only awkward man with women.

"But... you have feelings for her?" Natasha asked to try to save the situation.

"Uhm..." Vision hesitated but Tony made him signs with his hands for him to keep talking when she pretended to look at her phone. "Yes I have feelings for her... strong feelings," Tony and Natasha nodded. Natasha touched her thigh to make him understand to do the same. Steve watched Tony and Natasha guide Vision with a funny look.

Vision nodded and touched Molly's thigh and she turned back to him. "Molina is not just a friend; she is so much more than that."

He looked into her hazel eyes, he bent and kissed her in front of everyone. Tony heaved a sigh of relief. He broke the kiss and kissed her cheek. She giggled, blushing.

"Right because I would not let my friend touch my ass. And you have the right to do what you want with my ass Viz, even bite it." she whispered to his ear but Steve heard it. Vision laughed shyly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's fantastic." Tony said, raising his arms.

"Don't you want to drink something Molly?" Steve asked.

Vision looked Steve curiously. He asked this questions with a soft tone that suggested an intrinsic seduction.

"No thank you Captain."

"Uhm you can call me Steve." He smiled.

"No thank you Steve." He was handsome, very very beautiful but it was not her Avenger crush, her crush was Vision.

The Avengers began to talk of Thor, Loki and the infinity stones. Molly was slumped on the soft couch and watched them just talk. Vision was so focused and concise in his way, she looked at him with admiration. After thirty minutes, she put her head on Visions torso and he put his arm around her. Something in his voice soothed her plus the fact that she loved being in his arms.

"Viz, you should take her to bed," Tony told him.

Vision looked down and he saw that she was asleep. Steve smiled and took another sip of his coke.

"She didn't even seem interested in our topic. She asked no questions and didn't pay any attention to the conversation." Natasha said with a smile. "She only ogled when you talked."

"Quite openly I have to say," Tony said, "you are quickly forgiven."

"It was not without obstacles."

"She is honest. She looks like a feisty woman but is sweet," Steve said, looking at her sleeping form.

"Maybe I should introduce her to Pepper. She'll love her." Tony arose.

"Molly? Wake up," Vision said softly and she jumped.

"Oh my God, I fell asleep! I hope I've done nothing embarrassing," she said quickly.

Steve looked at her with lust, "no no, you were sleeping... like an angel."

Vision, Natasha and Tony turned their head toward Steve with a look that said "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm really tired. I'll let you continue your conversation. Vision's bed is calling me," She stood up and reached for her bag. The slim shorts she wore barely covered her rounded butt. The three men in the room could not help looking and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Good night everyone," she said in a soft voice.

"I'll come with you," Vision arose, too, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they all said to the couple was leaving.

Molly slept in his king size bed and Vision watched her sleep. She slept like Steve said as... an angel. He felt a pang of jealousy toward Steve. He was his opposite, perfect human and appreciated by all when he was a synthezoide mocked by humans. No matter what it will cost, he would not let Molly fall under Steve's spell. He wanted Molly for himself, he wanted her to love him.

* * *

The next evening

When Vision told her he would do anything for her, she really thought so. So when she proposed to go see a comedy show, he had not issued objections. To see her smiling and happy was a privilege he thought no longer have after his previous blunder. He was waiting in her living room as she prepared. Once ready, he didn't fail to tell her how radiant she was and they went out in to New York City. She knew a bar not far away when some artists were doing their shows to promote themselves to the public. It was a small bar called "Tandem" which was quite charming. Vision and Molly walked into the noisy streets, she stood in his arms because of the surrounding cold. His ability to increase his body temperature was an undeniable advantage for Molly. He put a large hood on his head not to attract attention on him.

After their mission in a base of Hydra's, he had passed a TV for the first time and although he was not known quite as a celeb like the other Avengers, but he didn't want to risk being recognized and embarrass Molly. They talked a lot during their march, Vision took advantage of her proximity and she took advantage of his heat. They arrived at the "Tandem" and they entered the bar. It was Friday night, the bar was full. Students, couples, old people, everyone came to drink and laugh to the jokes of comedians.

They found a table right in front of the stage. Molly knew the manager, Vision could easily tell he was interested in her by scrutinizing look he was giving her. Vision was undecided about how he should respond if the boss wanted to directly flirt with her in front of him. Fortunately, he didn't. As soon as he saw Vision, the boss went away quickly. The room was dimly lit except the spotlight on stage. Molly chuckled and she sat next to Vision after removing her coat. The black sweater dress she wore pressed her body in all the right places. When Vision turned his head, he easily noticed some men in the bar who ogled her body. He frowned at that.

"Do you like this place?" She gave him a smile with dimples.

"Yes... It's a nice place."

"Let's see if you have a sense of humor, Mister Viz," she teased.

"Ok." He said looking at her deeply, counting how many adjectives could describe her beauty. It would take a lot according to him.

Her order came quickly enough; she ordered an alcoholic drink with a mix of fruit.

"You'll be there to keep me if I become drunk." She said drinking her cocktail.

"I will ensure to bring you home safely, don't worry." She smiled.

"My hero." He kissed her lightly. During the kiss, Vision had one hand on her bare thigh as she held his cheeks with her hands, he noticed she liked to do it when they kissed. "You are officially forgiven, Viz."

"Thank you, Molly." They kissed again but was interrupted by the sound of someone blowing into a microphone. They separate and watched the blond man with a rather hippie style on the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen, next is the one who makes fun of everything and from everyone without worrying about retaliation. I hope you're ready to laugh your guts, I ask you to welcome Pedro."

The whole room began to applaud. Vision and Molly did the same while the comedian went on stage. Pedro was a tall Puerto Rican man with black hair, a square jaw and a teasing smile. Every time he made a dirty joke, he opened his eyes, licking lips in an erotic way and the women in the room whistled. Pedro laughed about many men in politics, the last prank of celebrities and he mocked many of the habitants of New York. Molly laughed so much that she had a stomach ache, Vision didn't remain insensitive. Although he didn't know the celebrities he mocked, the turn of his sentences and his mimicing was so funny he laughed from time to time. He had a real talent for making fun of people. Vision didn't feel too normal since he was born, maybe that's why he liked being with Molina. With her, he was not an Avenger or a red skinned color synthezoide but a normal human being going on a date with his girl. After Pedro's show ended, Vision applaud with a smile on lips. Time passed and another comedian went on stage. This time it was a black man of medium height with a hat and a funny shape.

Chuka beginning to warm the room making jokes about black and white people and interracial relationship. People laughed, even Molly. Vision, on the contrary remained perplexed. Not that he was not funny but the sense of his jokes made him think more than laugh. He smiled when Molly smiled at him, who laughed in his arms. She moved closer to him and he had his right hand on her back.

He made some bad jokes about interracial dating and Black women. And then, the women in the room, including Molly began to whistle in retaliation.

"Alright alright, are there beautiful black women in the room?" Some women cried.

"Guys, I advise you to hide your wallets."

The men laughed.

"So they are good hun, shapes and curves, but they are crazy, too crazy for me I'm just sayin. So is there Some blonds in here?" Some women cried, "Wow, we are surrounded by blonds this night." He laughed, "okay, I see we have people of all color her tonight: black, white, yellow and even- Wow... who is he?"

"No, no, please no," Mia begged softly, Vision looked her curiously.

"There is a red man, here." The projector pointed on Molly and Vision. "Ooh Hi hellboy" he said, and people laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thank you to read this story :)**

**Warning for this chap**

* * *

Molly shook Vision's hand with a look of anger against the actor. If she had powers, the man would have taken fire, long ago.

"Hey Man. Oh holy shit, she's your date? You're dating a black girl? Hide your wallet, dude. Maybe you are a part of this Avenger thing." Chuka laughed. "So you are red and you date a black girl, nice nice. But I have a question, what will be the color of their children?" People laughed. "Strawberry I guess. I don't know how it would even look like when they have sex, uhn full color I guess."

"Viz, we must get out of here please," She said angrily, she got up and took her coat.

"Oh c'mon, I'm joking. Don't take it like that," He laughed, seeing them wear their coats. "You see, black woman really like drama."

"Hey!" Molly screamed and the room fell silent. "Do you know what?"

"What beautiful butt?"

"You are a dick head. A small, tiny, insignificant dick head. And I'm sure you're jealous, you are jealous you miserable fucker."

People whistled and laugh.

"Vision ..." She called.

"Yes," he said softly, turning to her. He was angry, really angry but he didn't want to be outdone by this, or that man would be in trouble.

Vision had followed her up to her exit of the bar. Many people laughed but he didn't care, only Molly was important and she had the most furious air he'd ever seen. Once outside, she inhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking her by the hand.

"Yes ... I'm sorry for that. I should have asked for a table away from the scene."

"It doesn't matter, I had a good evening Molly."

Her face softened and she smiled weakly.

"We can go home and watch a movie."

"Yes, I would like that."

He began walking in the alley when a group of men followed them. Vision heard them talking behind them and one of them hissed.

"Hey beautiful, come with us. I have a nice gift for you in my pants."

Molly turned angry, it was as if she was ready to kill them. Vision turned as well.

"Shut up and going your way, you idiot."

"What did you just say?" The man took a threatening step toward them. Suddenly, a yellow ray burned the paved floor in front of the group of men by drawing a straight line to mark the line not to cross.

"I advise you not to approach. The woman here deserves respect and I will not let anyone disrespect her shamelessly." Vision said calmly but his face was serious. He launched a ray through the gem on his forehead that still shining.

"Wow. Okay okay." The young man raised his hands in surrender and the group turned towards the bar.

Vision watched them go and then turned back to Molly who was stunned. She had a big smile on the lips with her hazel eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"You are sexy as hell," She whispered before taking his face and give him a passionate kiss. "Thanks ... For defending me."

"You had defended me too."

"We have defended each other then," she smiled.

"Yes." He leaned over and kissed her softly. The sweetness of Vision made her want to remove her clothes and let him touch her body without surrender. She loved everything about him, maybe because she already loved him. "We must get home. Right now," She gasped.

* * *

Vision and Molly returned home. She went to get changed into a comfortable sweater but without shorts. Vision was waiting her on the couch, looking for a movie that might be interesting to Molly. Once back, she had hair down and she was cleansed. She turned off the light and settled beside him on the couch. The movie began and they watched it in the arms of each other. Two hours later, Vision could feel her breathing slow down in a steady rhythm. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He reached the remote and turned off the TV. It was dark but the light of the street lamps that lit the adjacent street gave a little light in the small room. He carried her and she walked to the bedroom.

Vision avoided each pair of shoes on his way. Molly was really messy girl but it was not a problem for him. Once in front of the bed, he lifted the duvet to put her on the sheets. When she was well placed in bed, he put the blanket over her. He arranged the duvet around her and placed a few curly strands of her hair behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Molly."

He was about to leave the bedroom when he heard her voice.

"Viz? Viz ... I don't want you to leave."

"Molly ..."

"Say nothing and undresses to come to bed with me," She said with her eyes still closed. He licked his lips, hesitating. If he said no, he would risk ruining their evening once again, if he said yes then he plunged into the unknown. "Viz?"

"I'm coming," he said quickly. He sat on the bed, he began by removing his shoes and socks then he got up to remove his sweater and white shirt that was underneath. He stayed up debating whether he should remove his trousers.

"Vision?"

"Yes," he turned, Molly could not sleep anymore. She watched at him undress all along.

"You can ... you can remove your pants if you want." Molly was biting her lower lip, he could see her blush even under low light passing through the windows.

He nodded and unbuttoned his pants and opened his closing. Molly swallowed hard, looking to him. God! He had the musculature of a Greek Apollon. He lowered his pants, raised his feet to remove them, folded them and placed them carefully on the stack of his clothes on the floor. He wore black boxers, Molly smiled and after gasped as she looked down at his boxer.

"Oh my God, Viz ... You ... Why?" She put her hands over her face to hide the view.

He stopped along the way and looked up, "I should not have?" He asked uncertain.

"Uhm ... no ... yes ... It's not that ... I ..."

He pulled the boxer on his thigh, "No no don't stop just ... Just remove them, it's ok."

He shook his head and looked again and bent his boxers to put on the stack on the floor. He rose in all his glory before bed, Molly gasped.

"Damn it ..." she whispered.

He smiled knowingly and slid under the covers with her.

"Vision ..." she said softly.

"Molly ..." He put a hand on her lower back and pulled her toward him. "Don't be shy."

She laughed, "I'm not shy." She put a hand on his biceps, his fucking drop dead gorgeous biceps.

"Then kiss me."

"Viz ... I-"

"I know ... We will not do anything that you don't want, Molly. It would be very nice if I could spend the night kissing you or even watching you sleep."

"I want to do it... But I think we should talk about ... Uhm ... You know..."

He nodded, "I'm made by synthesis organic tissue. My body is like that of a human ... At any point as you saw." Molly could not help blushing. "I have no biological need like eating and breathing. However my body reacts exactly like a human about the feelings and sensory abilities. I secrete fluids such as saliva, sweat, only in extreme temperatures, and even tears. I don't know if I have the same human reproductive fluid as semen. Also my reproductive capabilities are 6% knowing, it would be 0% but my creation was supplemented by the power of the Mjöllnir hammer of Thor and I own one of the Infinity stones on my forehead, there is a remote possibility that I am fertile. Molly, I have no knowledge how the sexual act could feel for you. I don't want to hurt you unintentionally." He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Can you ... uhm ... You know ..."

"Yes ... But I fear for you."

"You think we need protection? I have condoms that I always kept in case I-"

"Molly, you don't not listen."

"I listened to you, Viz. I heard everything you said even though I have no idea about what the Mjöllnir is. What I understand is that your body is like that of a human and you have no idea what the limits of your biological acuities are. "

Vision smiled, "Indeed."

"So ... For condoms ... Do you think It's necessary?"

"Molly, I'm not in favor of us doing it."

Molly looked down and took her hand off his face.

"No ... It's not what you think."

"You don't want to do it with me," She said softly.

He sighed and brought her body closer to him, close enough for Molly to feel the sting of his throbbing erection on her belly. She looked up at his eyes, astonished.

"I want you to know how much my body responds to the sexual stimulation that you provoke in me. Of course I want you. I'm just scared."

"Condoms or not?" she said suddenly.

"Given the low probability, it is not necessary," He also answered quickly and she smiled. "Why do you want to do it with me when you could do it with any human?"

"Because I don't want any human ... It's you I want."

Vision looked down at her lips and kissed her. His hands were circulating on her hips and her back. Her hands on his cheeks and she moaned at all his touches. Molly's groans intensified, it was getting hot under the duvet. Vision touched each of her erogenous zone and stimulated them. She was lost in his caresses. He took the time to undress her slowly and then began between her legs to power more leeway. This position made him even more excited than he was already, especially because Molly was naked under him. He found her beautiful, one of the finest specimens he didn't think to see in this world. Molly was special, every scar, every beauty mark, every birthmark was a discovery that only added to her beauty.

The madness of the situation was that she loved his touches, his kisses. Any human would be afraid of him but not her. As if no matter what he might say about what he was, her decision was already made. The sense of fate was absolutely illogical for him but Vision wondered what the probability of finding a woman who can love him for who he is and love her back as well was.

Molly was a mess of deep desire. Within a few minutes, Vision had done everything that make her come twice by his careful caresses.

"Vision ..." She moaned. "Please ... I can not ... I can not handle it anymore."

He lifted her head off her breasts, which he mastered every inch at this moment.

In fact, he mastered every inch of her body currently. "Do you want me to stop? But you seem to love it. Do you like what I'm doing for you?"

"Hell fucking yes ... But ... I want you to have pleasure too," She said breathlessly. "I think I'm ready, Viz." He moved slowly on her and kissed her again. "Ooh Viz ..."

His hand gently parted her legs, he positioned himself at his entry.  
"Molly ... It's going to hurt you."

"Viz ... I don't care." Vision moved forward inch by inch, then retired and went to move a few inches.

"Ooh Fuck," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Molly-"

"Shut up and continue," She moaned.

Vision continued to enter her until he met the barrier of her hymen. He made a leap forward and she cried. He entered her completely to the bottom and filled her. He moaned softly, but he was holding himself. The pleasure he felt was indecipherable, indescribable, there would not be enough color to paint it on a canvas.

"Ohh ... Vision ... Vision." She kept repeating his name while he was making his rhythm. Any fear or apprehension evaporated. There was just the desire and pleasure that the two shared. The intense pleasure, tangy, sweet they shared together. He could feel her walls tighten around his penis because of every orgasm she had. He wondered if he did it well and often doubted when she grimaced in pain but his doubt came into oblivion, hearing her moans.

How a simple couple sounds could be so exciting? How does hearing her repeat his name in a cadence that he himself created by his frantic movements shooting through her give him so many possessive thoughts? Vision watched all her beauty and he could not help but say to himself that he wouldn't let any other man touch her as he did. He wanted her just for him and him alone. There was a need to protect her, a fierce need to know she was safe. This need was increased tenfold since he entered her body.

Since they exchanged bodily fluids. Vision groaned, he even shook. He didn't know why he wanted to suddenly bite her but did not. He was content to shake their fists and focus not to lose control of his gem. When he came in her, he had no idea he could release any liquid off his penis but he did. He felt empty in her and she felt to be impregnated. In the cacophony of affectionate words and curses, Molly became his and Vision became hers. Molly didn't know it yet but in their sexual activities, Vision silently vowed her an eternal love.

The endurance of Vision was definitely inhumane. Even after coming in her, he continued to further penetrate her again and again. Maybe it was his prehistoric human need to want to satisfy the female by proving to her that he is the best man for her. This deep need to still enjoy her body and again. He can write books, poems about what Molly was creating in him. She was the key of his own physical freedom. Making love to her, he felt what his limits were ... And he felt what weren't. Actually everything was based on his control. The gem on his forehead shone intensely. He felt it activate when he came again. But he didn't stop, Molly was not complaining. Her moans not tarnished, she loved every single second if this moment.

"Molly," he whispered, his head buried in the hollow of her neck then he looked up to meet her hazel eyes without lowering the rate of his penetration."You're so beautiful."

"Ahh ... Viz! Viz!"

Then she saw the blue eyes of Vision take a gold highlights.

"You free me."

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, Thanos sought the infinity stone possessed by Vision and the stone had become traceable.


	8. Chapter 8

The winter night passed quickly in the city of New York. In this small student apartment in Manhattan. In this small girly bedroom decorated with artistic drawings, Hollywood movie posters, family photos and light garlands. In this bed in which Molly and Vision made love for the first time. The winter night passed very quickly and neither of them saw the time pass. All that the pretty black woman knew was that she could not move a muscle when the sun began to rise. She was not asleep. A little between sleep and awakening. Pleased by the incredible sex she had just had. Asleep in the arms of her hero and lover, Vision. She felt good where she was.

At this time, Vision was not sleeping. He did not feel that human need to rest his brain. His brain was efficient all the time and in no way needed rest. He was lying on his back with Molly in his arms. She was naked and had her head resting on his semi-metallic chest. He was naked too. She had seen all of him and he had seen all of her. Molly had seen his body with vibranium cold part on his skin. She wasn't afraid of his synthetic skin. She had caressed it with the most gentle of manners and scratched it with the most vivid of the manners during sex. Everything was perfect for him. Her groans stifled by their kisses, her screams when she reached orgasm, her supplication for him to go faster and then more slowly. Molly had been under him and he felt how she was completely surrendering to him. How she was ready to brave the pain for him to feel good. What a crazy idea? Why would she hurt for him? He did not want that. He was careful. His immense knowledge of human anatomy had been of invaluable help. In his arms, he felt that she was so fragile, so easily breakable, so small. Vision had muscles sculpted in the strongest metal on the planet while she was frail and fragile. The paradox of their meeting made him doubtful. These doubts disappeared when she pronounced his name.

Her hot body was pressed against his as she quietly sleeping. Her curly hair was messed up, spread over her neck and her shoulders. Their closeness made him get drunk with the exotic odor of her curly hair. Vision was staring at the ceiling, thinking of the evening he had just had with Molly: the funny comedians, the actor who struggled to make racist comments, how Molly got angry with the man to protect him of those derogatory remarks, how the men looked at her and how she looked at him when it was his turn to protect her. There was a lot to think about today. Nothing could equal the event of that night. The sex. Having sex with her. What he felt when he was inside her and how he loved every moment of it.

Love is without doubt, the strongest feeling he knew, but now he understood why couples have this need to copulate to express their love for each other. Sex is not only a means of satisfying an irrepressible sexual need, but it is also the means of expressing all that can not be taken by words. In the same way as a kiss but a thousand times more intense. During sex with Molly, he felt like touching the intangible and the inexplicable. For a synthezoide endowed with an artificial intelligence, it was like entering into some illogical and indiscernible world. He certainly mastered her body and the movements of his body inside her but he did not master the sensations, the pleasure, the joy and the bestial contentment at each time he came into into her. His groans were out of control, his sweating too and worse, the ejection of the reproductive fluid from his intimate parts was out of control.

When he came for the second time in her womb, he felt his power slip out of his control. She told him that his eyes were shining yellow, but he was too caught up in the coitus to concentrate on something.

He could have hurt her. He could have hurt her badly, and he knew it. His gem could have been activated, and he could have burned her. He could have put the whole apartment on fire. He could have done real damage here. The probabilities of hurting her during the mating were too high, but he was overcome by his sexual cravings and gave into her requests.

This night was incredible. Really. But he had a suspicion of regret. He thought of all catastrophes that could have happened and felt irresponsible for putting Molly in such dangers. It was why Doctor Banner and Natasha did not get into a real relationship. Bruce was too afraid to hurt her, and Vision now understood it. Vision wanted to protect Molly, not put her in danger. He couldn't make the same error again. Once was enough for him. They did not need to do it again, right?

The frozen night had left for another snowy day. This Sunday felt like the others for the citizens of New-York except two. Molina and Vision.

Molly was still asleep when Vision was cooking a breakfast for her. He tried to make as little noise as possible, but it was a waste of time because of the proximity of the rooms. Plus, the apartment was not big and the kitchen gave directly to the bedroom. The thin wall separating the rooms was not enough to filter the surrounding noise. As a result, he could not stop Molly from waking up to the sounds of pots and pans.

He was standing in front of the stove and turning the eggs in the pan thoughtfully. He wore his clothes from the day before, a simple sweater and trousers. He struggled to concoct some good receipes with the foods that were present in his fridge. This consisted of a bacon omelet and some toast. While cooking he was thinking about many things at once, which was not surprising. He had a lot to think about after what happened.

With heavy eyelids, Molly gently woke up to the crackling sound of the food. She smiled a little as she slowly awoke from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly with sleepy eyelids. She let out a groan of happiness as the memories of last night came back. She felt like she was on a cloud. She could hardly imagine anyone making love better than that. She felt blessed beyond limit. Of all her life, she never heard a girl say she had orgasms during her first time. This moment of life had the reputation to be painful and bloody. Molly experienced the best first time ever.

It was also the best gossip ever. She had to tell Bee. Her best friend would surely die of jealousy, she was sure of it. She was so anxious to talk about it that she was about to reach her phone to text Becca. When she straightened up, all her beatitude disappeared.

"Ooooh fuck- fuck- fuck."

Molly swore quickly. The discomfort and pain inside assailed her. It was not too bad, but it was really weird. It stung or something. She lay back on her back and sighed. "Besides, I want to pee. But it'll sting. What a fuckery!" She grimaced in apprehending the moment that would come soon because she felt like she was about to pee something like the Niagara Falls. "ARGH! I'm fucked." She laughed at herself, "For real this time hehehe."

"Good morning Molly," Vision entered the small cozy bedroom. Molly forced herself to sit without any grimace, but Vision knew too well. "Did you sleep well?" He placed the food tray on the bedside table, more precisely on the untidy books of the bedside table.

"Uhm- I think so." She covered her little breasts with the duvet of the bed. She was not ready for him to see her naked in full daylight.

"I tried to cook something. I hope it will taste good for you." Vision sat on the bed next to her and she adjusted her hand to cover her chest more firmly.

"I'm sure it will... Uhm and you? Did you... Sleep well?" She asked nervously.

Vision looked down at her hands holding the blanket over her chest before lifting his eyes to meet her gaze. Molly felt like a fool at the moment. They had just have sex all the bloody night for crying out loud. She had no reason to be ashamed. Vision wondered how she could be ashamed of a body like hers and not be ashamed of a body like his. He found her too beautiful in her puffy face, her hair in disorder and dark circles around her eyes. He would like to tell her but restrained himself. Maybe this would only add to her discomfort. Humans are odd; that's not new.

"I can not answer this question I'm afraid. I did not sleep because I can not sleep. But... I want to admit that when I was lying close to you, I had a few moments of... Absence which could be termed sleepiness. "

"Oh, it sounds good. I'm happy to hear that." She smiled happily. She thought with amusement that they fucked so much that he was sleepy after that. "It's actually cute you know. I'm glad you had those moments of absence, that means I was not the only one overwhelmed by the emotions." She took the glass of orange juice and greedily.

"I feel things like humans do. I'm not a robot."

"Yeah." She blushed, "You showed me that last night. A few times. You has so much endurance."

"Did I do something... Wrong last night?"

"What? Oh no! No!" She laughed, "you-are-a-freakin-god-of-sex, and I'm? you know, just satisfied. You did nothing wrong. Definitely. And what I just said is embarrassing." She continued to laugh and Vision laughed too. "I just wanted you to feel overwhelmed like me."

"I was absolutely overwhelmed, Molly. What happened was indeed... Fucked me up." She laughed again at his joke and he smiled shyly. She continued to smile while finishing the glass of juice. She set the empty glass on the closed her eyes and took advantage of the rays of sunlight which passed through the yellow curtains. In this marvelous glow, Vison admired the graceful mixture of the different colors of her iris. He could not stop admiring her beauty.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yes, I would like to do that. Yes!" She giggled happily, showing her pretty dimples to him. Vision began to fix her cheeks, then she licked seductively. "I think I have to go to the bathroom first. To brush my teeth and all that. I'll take a shower too." She said with a special way so that he could understand where she wanted to go.

"I understand," he lowered his head, "I'm going to leave," he said and suddenly stood up.

Molly widened her eyes and jumped on her knees, "NO! NO! I don't want you to go. I want to take a shower with you. That's what I meant. I want to take a shower with you." She said quickly. Vision's eyes fell on her topless form, and she gasped before covering her breasts with the blanket.

He smiled with his pearly teeth, "I had not understood the suggestion. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Viz. It's not your fault. I always act awkward when it comes to sex. It was my fault. Don't apologize anymore. How many times do I have to tell you? By the way, do you take showers? I mean can you stay under the water?"

"Yes I can, but-"

"Great!" She jumped out of bed, still clutching the blanket around her body, so he did not see her naked. "I'll be back in a minute! Wait for me a minute!" She ran almost to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Vision stayed where he was. Sitting on the bed with sheets interwoven in white and green tones. His legs were slightly apart and had his hands posed on his thighs. He was up right and looked at to all the drawings glued on the wall in her bedroom.

He understood that she like to draw something called fanart. He had done some research on it. She was drawing things that do not exist in reality but resembled humans in a certain way. Things related to movies or characters. This concept made him perplexed to say the least. Compared to the works he had seen on the internet, she had real talent for this. She just needed to follow one or two artistic formations, and her talent would be put into practice. He made a mental note to tell her about it later.

Art was a form of expression he admired in humans, and he admired Molina even more because she had an artist's soul.

Molina and him. As a couple. It was weird to think for two when we always thought for one. It was only four months since he was born. And now he was experiencing love. It was new to him to say the least. The thought of her and him being together made him perplexed. Especially after their copulation. Molly was a beautiful black woman. She had some body complex, and she was a bit wacky but beautiful in her imperfection.

Even Steve was having an eye on her. If she could please someone seen as perfection, why did she strive to be satisfied with an imperfection like him? Why does she care about him that way? Why did she let him take her virginity? Why give him access to an intimacy that no man had had access to before? She had dated men before. He knew it. But why him? Why now ?

"So... are we going to take that shower?" She asked but he didn't answer,Viz? Hey Viz? VIZ? VIZ ?"

Molly waved her hand in front of his face to wake him up of his thoughts. She had been there for a while, and he feel like being absent.

But all of sudden, he looked up at her and asked, "Why me?" She frowned in confusion, "I keep thinking about it, yet I do not find a logical answer."

Molly seemed as confused as he was. She held her mauve towel wrapped around her body to prevent it from falling.

"What are you talking about, Viz?"

"Why me among all the others?" He asked sincerely. Molly felt like melting. She put her palms on each of his cheeks and looked deep into his cybernetic stuning blue eyes while he keeps talking. "I can not find an answer. What do you see in me? Why did you choose me? Why do you continue to keep me close?"

"I do not know," she said, stroking his face and then taped the tip of his nose, "I do not know what you did to me so that I have to succumb to your charms. I don't have the answer you're waiting. And why I would not choose you?"

"Because I'm not human. If I need to determine what I am, I must be Asgardian because I've been brought to life by Thor, which does makes me... A God. In other ways, I am who I am because of the existence of Jarvis, which makes me a machine. In all the origins I could relate to, I am not human, Molly." She lowered her hands to put them on his shoulders, "Most of all, I'm dangerous to humanity."

"It does not matter what is your origin, Viz, It's what you do that matters. God knows you make my life complete. You make me happy, Viz. I'm sincere. Do I make you happy?" She asked softly.

Viz got up from the bed. He dominated her with his height. She looked up weakly at his face. She feared his answer.

"The feeling I feel when I'm next to you is stronger than happiness. I tried in vain to explain it, but I can not explain." She nodded, she felt it too. "Most of the time I feel vulnerable because you have more power over me than I have any on myself. " She stroke his chest by smiling, "I want to tell you more about my feelings, but I'm afraid it's not appropriate to talk about it so soon. To reassure you, Molly, I'm a... Happy man. If I can call myself a man."

Molly giggled and then smiled widely. What he felt was love. She felt exactly the same. Vision didn't seem to think it's love. Maybe it didn't even know what really strong love is. She hoped he will realise it soon. She did not want to have false hopes.

She was just happy they were both on the same wavelength. She tiptoed to ask for a kiss, and he lowered his head down to meet her lips. She put her arms around his back and he did the same. And they cuddled in their embrace.

Molly felt like she still wanted to have sex. The inside of her thighs seemed to become wet as their kisses became heated. She felt lost in her kisses and she wanted more and more from him. Molly's hands lingered on his belt. She began to remove it without breaking their kiss. She pulled the leather belt out of his pants and threw it somewhere in the room. Vision broke the kiss.

"You did not eat your breakfast, Molly."

"I'm hungry for something else," she kissed him again, "you're the smartest being in this world, Viz. It's mean that you're very very smarty. It's not that difficult to guess what I'm saying. To guess what I'm craving to eat right now." She sensually bit her lower lip and lowering his fly.

"Well..." He started looking for suitable words to refuse her advances without hurting her feelings.

Molly took advantage of his hesitation to quickly remove her towel and jump into the sheets

"You coming Viz?" She smiled at him with her pretty dimples.

Vision nodded and followed her under the warm sheets. She nestled against him naked and he locked her in his arms, and they kissed again. He stroked her, yielding to her own urges to have his hands all over her body. He caressed one of her breasts with one hand, from top to bottom and then pinched the brown nipple. She moaned in his mouth.

"You should not be ashamed of your body in front of me, Molly. I know every inch of your skin. I have mapped each of your erogenous zones and put my hands on each of these parts. There's nothing that I do not know about your body. You do not have to hide it no more. It's useless."

She laughed, "Okay, what you just said is frightening but oddly romantic... I will not hide my body in front of you. At least, I'll try." She put him on his back and straddled him completely. She was sitting on his intimate parts with her thighs on each side. She was a little nervous that he looked at her breasts like that, but she did not give in to panic. She sat there while Vison admired her little breasts. They were barely bigger than two lemons. She felt disarmed at exposing herself like that. He sat down to hold her back as she stroked his face.

"Magnificent." Vision whispered on her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss. They kept kissing for a few minutes. Molly felt that she could not bear it anymore so she took the front. She slipped her hand in his boxers to get his tree out. To her great regret, he was not hard, but she was not discouraged.

She put him back on the bed and she leaned forward to kiss him. Molly caressed him everywhere, and she jiggled on him to turn him on. Even with all her efforts for him to have an erection, it didn't happen. Molly stopped the kisses and placed her forehead against his, just where the stone of infinity was encrusted. He instinctively repelled her by her forearms. She gave him that sad look when he did that.

"No Molly, its not good to touch the gem in any way. It's not safe for you."

She swallowed hard, "What's going on? I touched it several times last night and nothing happened. Why do you react like that all of sudden?" She said in a rising anger, "Why don't you react at all? I'm literally naked sitting on your penis for the love of fuck. Right now, I don't know what to do anymore. Do you want me to do something else, like... Uhm head? "

"A head?" He repeated confusedly. The sexual reference of this act did not hit him.

"You know..." She mimed the act of fellatio with her hand but Vision was still confused. She signed. "I have to say the word, isn't it?"

"Yes... Please."

"Okay I'm talking about a blowjob. You know what's a blowjob? It's-"

"Why would you do that to me?" He asked innocently.

She laughed nervously, "I do not know. Just like that."

"I do not want you to do that to me."

"Oh um, of course." She stuttered and laughed falsely. "Just you're still asleep down there and I- I do not know." She left her position on him to lie down on the bed beside him. "Okay... We had sex several times last night, you have to be tired. We can do it again afterwards. The idea of staying in my bed with you doing nothing also pleases me."

"I do not want to do it again with you." He announced in a monotonous voice. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

She stood up on her elbows, "What do you mean by 'you do not want to do it again' with me? Like you want to do it with other women but not with me or you do not want to have sex at all." He was still looking at her without answering. "I mean I do not understand, Vision. Make it clearer."

"I mean what I said, Molly. I do not want to do it again with you."

The woman with curly hair fell on her back and placed a hand on her forehead. The synthezoide was going to be the death of her.

"OH MY GOD! Vision be clearer."

"We can keep kissing and cuddling. I like when we kiss and cuddle." He turned her towards him, "Understand me, please."

"I can not understand you, Viz. I mean, I've had the best night of my life and now you're telling me you don't want to have sex with me anymore. Now I think it's my fault. I surely did something bad and now you do not want me anymore or something like that. Just tell what I did wrong and I'll not do it again. I was virgin okay so... Uhm what- argh Viz! I know our relationship,"-Vision retained that she thinks they're in relationship - "isn't based on sex, but what you're asking is not understandable. I do not understand at all. You not wanting to have sex after... After giving you- after last night. It's not understandable." Vision saw her eyes slightly become wet. "Unless I was so bad at it that you no longer want to try it."

"I am... Afraid."

"Afraid of what?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Afraid to hurt you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, "You just did, idiot."

"Molina..." He felt deep sadness at seeing her cry. An immeasurable and immense sadness.

She shook her head in a no and then brushed her tears from her cheeks to put on a fake smile, "No, it's okay, it's okay. It's your decision. It's okay. Now let's see what you cooked for me." Molly sat down on the bed and patted the sheets. "I'm starving."


	9. Chapter 9

Vision felt guilty of being the cause of her tears. Even if she brushed that moment off by acting as if it were nothing, he knew he had gaffed. He knew he had been too direct and that his words were badly chosen. He knew she had taken it badly and regretted it bitterly. What happened changed his humor a bit. Some of the Avengers were curious about his relationship with Molly, especially Tony, but Vision simply answered that he did not want to talk about it for now. He had made Molly cry, and he felt shame about it.

He did not like this feeling of shame because it was a difficult feeling to handle, much more than anger and fear. Shame was like a weight he carried on his shoulders and made him heavier. Shame was like those gray clouds that obscured his days. Shame made him hurt in his skin and his heart. Shame paralyzed him.

The secret of what happened did not last long. He talked about it to Wanda, and then asked advice from Natasha who eventually gave in and talked to Tony. The others knew afterwards. The Avengers do not know much, only that he had sex with the beautiful Molly and that he said something stupid like how he did not want to do it again with her. Tony did not get over it. He did not make derogatory comments. He appeared sad for the pure Vision. The fact that him and Molly had gone so far surprised him. He was even surprised that the woman would still frequent Vision.

Not only is Vision not human, but it has a special body to say the least, adding to it the feelings of love, an innocent but perpetually wicked awkwardness, their idyll was not made to last. There were too many differences between them. Against all expectations, Molly did not break the ties with Vision after what he said. She agreed not to continue and take things from where they were before the morning.

Even if she tried to act normal, it was clear that something changed their old dynamic. It was obvious. He didn't go to see her everyday anymore, and she would not come in on any days during her work week. They only saw each other during the weekend, at her request. That made Vision... Depressed. He always made sure she went home safely and watched from afar everyday. He was worried about her. He knew it was dangerous to do it again. The loss of control frightened him and he did not want to hurt Molly.

There were so many dangers around her because of him. There was Hydra. There was him. He had the same ability to harm her, even if he never would ever do harm her consciously... But unconsciously was a possibility he could not bear. This hypothesis made him distant.

Vision poured fluids into Molly's body. They were not toxic, fortunately. He had taken samples of his seed while she was sleeping and tested them in the Stark lab when he returned to the Stark Tower. Even if his seed wasn't toxic, they could have been. He could have hurt her in so many ways that it drove him crazy.

So he let things go and soon they did not kiss anymore. It was as if they had returned to a basic friendly relationship. Maybe it was, but none of them wanted to admit it. Every week-end, they tried to act normal. He spent Saturday and Sunday with her, staying at home to watch movies or going out to discover the places in the city he had never seen. During these moments of joy, the discomfort between them disappeared and everything had a semblance of normality. When it was time to sleep in the same bed, Vision was reluctant to kiss her for a long time. She just had some stolen kisses, and they fell asleep on each side. He did not sleep, he watched her sleep peacefully at distance.

* * *

After a week long mission to destroy one of the Hydra bases in Hong Kong, the Avengers were in the Quinjet back for their base in New York. It was basically a tactical mission, but Vision insisted on coming. He wanted to get more involved in the team's missions. The mission was a success: the complete destruction of the place and the incarceration of the influential leaders of the terrorist group. Vision had destroyed all their facilities with a snap of fingers. The solar gem on his forehead has an unlimited power, everyone had seen it. The explosions created by the gem almost cost the lives of some SHIELD agents who were there. Except no one in Quinjet said anything about it. That's why they didn't bring him to this kind of mission, Vision was very dangerous and his power could be out of control. Instead of telling this truth, they spoke of things of no importance.

"You know, you can invite Molly to my party. It will be simple, just family and friends. C'mon invite her to come, I do not remember the last time I saw her coming to make your weekly sleepover." Tony said while Natasha and Clint giggled. Tony could say that this party would be a family and friends thing a hundred times, but they knew very well that the list of guests was lengthening day by day. It could well be more than a hundred people at this party. "Look, I'm going to ask Pepper to send her an invitation card. You will not have anything to do, just buy a nice costume and Italian shoes that are super expensive and let's grow your beard."

Everybody laughed.

"No beard. You look good with the look you have." Wanda replied amused by Tony.

"I agree with Tony, only with the part about the party of course. Invite her to the party and being a gentleman with her can raise her esteem of you. If you treat her well, she will return it to you." Steve added.

"This is an interesting idea." Vision replied. Wanda smiled at him. "I'll think about this hypothesis."

"See, Captain agrees with me. Captain never agrees with me. It's a sign to tell you I'm right."

"Don't think! Just act like a man!" Steve said.

"That's the thing Captain, I'm not a man."

"He can lift Thor's hammer. He's a goddamn God." Clint laughed.

"No matter who you are. It's what you do that define you." Steve added and the team agreed. Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You've a romantic heart, Cap. We already know that."

"Be her man and she will love you." Steve insisted.

"Don't listen to him; he's virgin." Tony waved his hands.

Steve frowned, "I'm not-"

"So tell me you're gonna invite Molly! I want to see you two make out! It has to be nice to watch." Tony stirred his eyebrows with a smirk. He was obviously thinking about sexual stuff. Vision had a puzzled expression on his face. Steve had an annoyed face, and Wanda rolled her eyes at Tony's comment. Only Clint and Natasha laughed.

"Stop sticking your nose in Vision's business like that, will you?" Natasha said still laughing. It was she who was driving the machine while Clint was her co-pilot.

"He just gets easily bored, and he wants distraction like a spoiled child." Steve scolded.

"Ouch!" Tony put a hand on the heart pretending to be wounded.

"You should call her, Viz. It's already been six days, you must miss her." Wanda said to Vision and patted his shoulder.

"Let me tell you something, Viz," Clint turned his chair to look at Vision. Even if they're not close friends, he still appreciated his participation in work. Clint didn't like to see Vision struggle with his feelings while there were more urgent things to handle in their superhero life. "If you think you're in love with Molina, confess to her. Things will be easier after that." Clint paused, "Do you even love her?" He asked a bit suspiciously. Vision can act like a human, but can he feel things a human do?

Before Vision responded, Tony cut him off.

"Of course he loves Molly. Tell them I'm right, you're in love with Molly, aren't you?"

"Love is an abstract concept that I do not know the basis of. I understand how it is expressed, but I do not understand how it is created."

"Damn it!" Tony swore. Vision was a lost cause.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble!" Clint poked knowingly, "I have been married for 11 years. Don't waste your time by turning around. Just get straight on it. Face your terrible destiny."

"I know how to recognize two lovers when I see them, and these two are crazy about each other." Natasha said.

"I think the words that goes with our relationship nowadays is friendship, not love." Vison admitted.

"Whose fault is it?" Tony raised his hands to heaven, "I'm surprised she's still talking to you." Vision looked down, feeling ashamed. Tony saw his mood change and patted on his shoulder friendly to comfort him. "BUT the point is if she's still talking to you, then she might be in love with you. It's a good sign. All you have to do is invite her to my party, do lovey dovey things with her and ask for forgiveness."

Vision smirked, "She hates when I apologize."

"Then tell her you're in love with her!" Clint said loudly. Vision looked at him and nodded. They're right. He should confess his feelings for her, but he had first to find out what feelings were inside his heart. He truly didn't understand himself anymore.

"Don't lose what a lot of men are searching for. There's bunch of men out there who will not hesitate to woo Molly properly. Take care of her. Give her compliments. Women like compliments." Steve added.

"Blah Blah Blah." Tony folded his arms.

"Stop provoking me!" Steve grumbled.

"You two look stupid." Natasha scolded. "Tell her she's pretty." Natasha thought his crush for Molly was quite cute.

"Tell her... You will protect her at all cost." Wanda continued.

"And tell her you will NEVER, EVER make her cry again, and for fuck sake, KEEP YOUR PROMISES." Tony added in an annoyed voice and everyone laughed. "Do not be like any human. Be better."

"Thank you for your advices." Vision thanked his friends and everyone smiled at him. "I will do my best."

* * *

The Avengers had exhorted him to go and see her as soon as he set foot in New York. He did not hesitate a second. It was dark night when they arrived at the Stark tower, so he could fly to her building without getting noticed.

He wore something elegant choosen by Tony. He had worn a white shirt and a black tie with black pants and beautiful black leather shoes. He was rather seductive according to the words of Wanda and Natasha. He felt a little nervous to land like this unexpectedly at her home in the middle of the night. He was almost sure that she must be sleeping at this hour especially because it was a Thursday, and she had to work the next day. His friends insisted he go surprise her. It always makes good impact when you surprise a woman, they said. Vision followed their advice.

Vision was before her front door now. he could have passed through the walls, but he did not want to scare her. He arranged his outfit well, smooth and ironed, before deciding to press the bell.

One ring and no one came to open it. He rang a second time, then a third. He was ready to resign himself to get back when the door opened. Except it was not Molly who opened the door. It was a white man of the same height with medium length curly brown hair and a beard on the chin of his oval face. A man was at Molly's house in the middle of the night, half naked.

This man wore a pair of pajama pants and was bare-chested. Vision could clearly see the curly black hairs on his toned torso. Vision looked him from top to bottom, making a mental analysis of everything he saw.

The unknown man was rubbing the sleep off his eyes with a scowl, "WHAT'S ABOUT AT THIS BLOODY HOUR?"

"Who are you?"

The man finished rubbing his eyes and looked at Vision.

"I think it's me who should ask questions here. And- Wow, wait man! Is it makeup? Halloween has been gone for weeks just to let you know. THIS-" the Italian man waved his hand in front of Vision's face who did not blink at all at the gesture, "a bit too much don't you think?"

"Who are you?" Vision repeated in a grave voice. Almost threatening. Even though Vision was a defender of life and humanity, he had no desire to defend the life of this man even if he was human. In fact, he felt antipathy towards him.

"You may think your costume has a scary effect, but I don't care, dude. It's too late for this. If you're searching for something or someone, it can wait for tomorrow. This is simple. You go, and I go back to sleep." The man with brown hair was about to slam the door when Vision blocked the door with one hand. "Listen, maybe I wasn't clear enough before, but-"

"I don't know who you are but for your sake, human, Molly has to be inside in safety."

"Did you just called me human?" The Italian man took a menacing step toward. Vision lowered his hand and straightened up from all his height. "Are you trying to get into trouble? I'm a police officer, dude. Don't play with me or you'll spend the night in the near police station." The italian man took an another step forward so that the two were face to face and engaged in a war of glance. Vision put his hands in a balls as if he was going to fight.

"ROB? Who is it?" Molly strolled into the little apartment, "ROB?"

"Yeahhh! There is a man painted in... Purple or red or whatever color it is. He's suspicious." He answered to Molly while still blocking the door, "You're suspicious." The man repeated to Vision. Vision frowned.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S VIZ! IT'S VIZ! LET HIM-"

The two men heard a loud noise of a falling mass and then a groan. The two men stood with wide-eyed eyes before reacting. Robert rushed into the living room as Vision crossed the walls to enter the house. He was obviously faster than Robert and he was at the bedside of Molly before him.

Molly was lying on her back and she had one hand put on her forehead. She tried to recall why the hell she had even fallen.

"Molina? What happened?" Vision helped her to sit down. He was crouching beside her with an anxious look. His cybernetic blue eyes scrutinized her frail body to look for any injury. She took time to regain her breath and calm her heart that beat abnormally fast. Then she turned her head towards Vision, and their eyes met. For a brief moment they were just looking into each other eyes. His clear blue eyes met Molly's hazelnut ones. She reached a hand to stroke his cheek and smiled faintly. This tender moment did not calm his worry yet. At this time, Robert appeared on the other side of Molly, crouched close to her as Vision did. She changed the subject of her attention to Rob, and Vision disliked that.

"You'll end up breaking something at this rate. I told you before not to frolic in such an untidy apartment." He began to laugh. Roberto placed a lock of her curly black hair behind one of her ear, and Vision's head turned so quickly toward him that Robert had a gasp of shock.

"Vision?"

"What happened Molly? Why did you fall?"

She laughed a little embarrassed, "I got up too quickly and I got dizzy. That's stupid." She blushed.

"Absolutely stupid indeed." Roberto smiled at her, and she smiled back. Vision hated all of their interactions.

"Did you eat properly during my absence? Did you suffer from any illnesses? Did you bump your head recently?" Vision put two fingers at the precise place of her carotid where you could clearly feel the rhythm of the heartbeat through the skin. "Why your heart is beating so fast?" Molly waddled away, the two men were at her side in case she would fall. "Molly I need to know the origin of this dizziness." Vision insisted politely.

"Gosh! Viz, it was nothing. Really. Do not worry okay?" She stroked his cheek again to calm. It still didn't calm him, but he nodded still.

"I believe you but ..." He had failed to continue his speech when his attention got caught by the beauty of her smile and the cuteness of her dimples. He had missed her caresses and her kisses so much. As if the sun were no longer his only source of energy in this world but the feeling of Molly standing beside him. Vison had missed her so much and he did not even know that fact until he saw her again.

Vision hurried to take Molly in a sudden embrace. Which surprised her a bit. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him as he did. "I missed you Molina."

"So cute... I missed you too, Viz."

After, he rocked her face in his hands, "I'm sorry not to have you call, I-"

Roberto coughed to interrupt their moment, Molly and Vision turned to him. Vision had bloody images in his head, something like reducing this Roberto into dust with the power of his solar gem.

"Care to tell me who the purple guy is?"

"Hey!" She struck Robert's arm to punish him for his brashness towards Vision. She would never accept anyone making fun of Vision. For her, Vision was absolutely perfect. "Don't call him like that. His name is Vision, and he can beat your ass very very quickly. If he doesn't, I will beat your ass myself. Stupido. Don't play the dumb. It's THE guy. You know, it is THE guy. The smart guy I have told you. The smart guy! remember, damn it!"

Robert rolled his eyes before finally reaching out to Vision. He did remember. Molly always praised the intelligence of Vision. All the time. She told him about the night THE guy saved her life. Even if Vision's body was quite bizarre, he owed him one for saving Molly from death. Rob wasn't about to tell him that though.

"I'm Roberto Lauto and you, you're Vision. Right?"

Vision was looking at Rob's hand, with an expression that Molly had never seen before. At one point, she wondered if he would even respond to Rob's greeting.

"Exactly," Vision shook his hand in a painful grip. Rob fought not to let him know that it was painful. Rob understood Vision made it painful on purpose. "I'm Vision."

"You're her smart friend she told me about hun?"

"I guess I am."

"Nice to meet you, finally." They shook hands longer than necessary and killing each other's gaze. "Questo uomo è sospetto. Mi dà il suo nome che ritrovo quello che posso su di lui. Un uomo che dipinge il suo volto come quello è sempre pazzo. (This man is suspicious. Give me his name so I can find everything I can on him. A man who paints his face like this is always crazy.)

"ROBERDICK!" She struck him again on the arm.

"Ouch! donna pazza!" (Crazy woman!)

"I did not know you understood Italian..." Vision murmured to Molly. She lifted her head to meet his eyes light blues eyes.

"Oh, I can understand Italian, but I do not speak Italian. I have a horrible accent, and I forget words when I try to speak Italian. So I just don't speak." She shrugged.

Vision knew she had two nationalities. Half American and half Italian, but he never noticed anywhere in his research that she could understand Italian. Not that it mattered. It's just that he felt like rediscovering Molly when he thought he knew absolutely everything about her. He felt like he did not know everything about her and that Rob knew more than he did. He did not like it.

"Italiano è una delle mie lingue preferite latine europee. Se sapessi che potresti capire la lingua, avrei già cantato le lodi della tua bellezza nella tua lingua madre." (Italian is one of my favorite European Latin languages. If I knew that you could understand the language, I would have sung the praises of your beauty in your mother language earlier.)

Molly and Roberto were looked like they had seen an eclipse. They looked at each other with mouths opens. Then Molly laughed cheerfully and gave Vision the biggest smile he'd seen since ages. This beautiful smile with pretty dimples in the middle of her cheeks. She just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him with passion.

"Bravo." Roberto had to give him that. He slightly tilted his head as if to salute the perfection of Vision's Italian native accent. Even him did not speak so perfectly. Even the gestures between the resonances were good.

"Vision... Your accent is irreplaceable." She wanted to add that it was sexy like hell, but she held back. "And look at you, you look stunning. Come with me." Molly pulled Vision to the bedroom, away from Rob who watched them go. When they were in a intimate place, she began to talk. "You're real handsome, Viz." Vison smiled shyly.

"I thank you. Can I know who this man is, Molly?" She smiled nervously and walked a little into the room until she sat on the bed. "Why is he here so late in the night? Where does he sleep? Is he sleeping with you? Is he living with you?" He sat next to her, "Molly?" She smiled again nervously as she looked away. He took her chin so that she turned her head towards him, "Who is this man?"

"I'm her fiancé."

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" She yelled. Vision's jaw contracted in his mouth and he let go of Molly's chin before rising threateningly. Roberto was clearly laughing at Vision, and Vison's patience was drawing to a close. "Let us alone! I swear I'll tell Becca!" Rob raised his hands and went back to the living room to lie on the sofa. Vision turned towards her after Rob leaving with an accusing look. Molly sighed, "He's Becca's brother. He's just passing through New York for work, and I do not want him to spend money in an expensive hostel room. I decided to host him."

"Why doesn't he stay at Becca's?"

"Unlike me, she has a boyfriend, and Rob is super annoying sometimes. She does not want her brother to come up with shenanigans with her boyfriend, so he's sleeping here. It's not a big deal. We have done this before."

Vison sat down again, "Where is he sleeping?"

"On the couch," she replied.

"I do not like knowing he lives with you..."

She rolled her eyes, "I do not care what you want or not. He's my friend." Molly spoke by creeping on the bed, she lay down on the soft cushions, "I remind you, you made things clear between us so..." She yawned. "It's so late! I do not want to go to work tomorrow," she complained by whimpering. Vision stayed silent. "Why did you come at this hour, Viz? And dressed as if you were coming out of a Hollywood red carpet. You rockin the vibe aren't you, mister hot synthezoide?"

"I thank you for noticing my unusual outfit," he smiled timidly, "I dressed myself to come and see you. Actually, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh! I'm surprised," she yawned again. "And you're beautiful." She muttered. Vision stood up to throw the blanket over her to cover her. Then he sat down back beside her.

"I wanted to call you several times."

"Why didn't you?"

"I do not know." He blinked several times, "when I was on a mission in Hong Kong... I-"

"WHAAAT? Hong Kong? Did you get me some souvenirs?"

"I... I did not think about it, I'm sorry." Molly narrowed her eyes and flapped the duvet over her head, "but I will not forget next time, I promise."

"You better not, MORON!"

"Molly?"

"Uhmm?" She lowered the duvet to look him.

They looked at each other with undeclared and unacknowledged love, but neither of them was ready to face it. Vision feels things for Molly, but he was not sure if it was love. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her at all costs even if it was at his expenses.

On the contrary, Molly was sure of her feelings, she had fallen in love with the synthezoide long ago. She could not say how much she loved him. She could say nothing out of fear of suffering again. Because though Vision thinks, all he has managed to do was break her heart. It was hard to believe that a person so pure was capable of being so cruel to the person he holds most. When she looked into his blue eyes, when she looked at the perfection of his skin traits, when she admired the luminous yellow stone in the middle of his forehead and each part of his unique body, she fell a little more for him, hoping one day he will feel the same.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes..."

"Would you... Like to be my escort at the Tony's party?"

"Your escort? I thought you were more romantic than that, Viz. I'm so desappointed."

"My lady? My sweetheart? My hetaera? My wench? My squaw? My partner?", He paused. "My girlfriend?"

"I don't want to be your girlfriend just for one night."

"Me neither. I want it to last more than one night."

Molly's eyes shone with love, but she recovered quickly enough. "Can I come with friends?"

"Of course, you can come with Becca."

"And Roberto?"

"If you want to."

"I want to."

"Then you can come with him."

"I will."

"Alright."

"Okay." She said before laughing, "Now I know what you look like when you're jealous." Vision grimaced, "A jealous super hero synthezoid who landed at my house at 2 am without warning... You could at least bring me some flowers." Vision was going to tell her that he brought her a flower. An orchid of the same color as her hazelnut eyes that was in the inside a pocket of his jacket but Molly had already closed her eyes. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"You never bother me, Vision." She patted the place next to her, still with her eyes closed.

Vision hesitated. He didn't know if he had to remove his jacket and his shoes before. He didn't know if he should put on pajamas or maybe stay like that. Molly patted the blanket one more time, and he decided to go to bed like that. He will go when she is asleep.

He lay down beside her. Her hair tickled his chin as she moved to get close to him. Molly and Vision intertwined in the sheets to find a comfortable position. Vision gave her a kiss on the forehead, squeezing her closer to him.

"Goodnight, Molly."

"Night, Viz."

Molly fell asleep in Vision's arms without nightmares. She fell asleep near him with unparalleled peace and confidence. She fell asleep near the only hero she was in love with.

Vision left at the first light of day. He thought maybe he had lost all chance of being officially with her, maybe not. What is certain is that he was not going to let Roberto seduce her. He did not want her to be with anyone other than him. He wanted to be the only one in Molly's heart. Vision had been the first to touch her body. He had a deep sense of possessiveness towards her. He wanted her for himself. Even if Vision wanted to protect her, he did not want to lose her

* * *

Somewhere in space, the dark order, a team of killer monsters in the service of Thanos, was in a spaceship that was flying in the direction of Earth.


End file.
